Never Too Late
by zia raine
Summary: A horrible accident leaves Edward broken and empty. When he wakes up to the world and finds he doesn’t remember anything, Bella does everything she can to bring back her Edward
1. Fleeting Dreams

**Title:** Never too late  
**Author**: Zee

**Characters/Pairings**: Edward/Bella, Renesmee, Alice/Jasper, Rose/Emmett, Jacob/Leah  
**Rating:** K+

**Category:** Drama

**Spoilers:** None but it would be better if you've read the Twilight series to get an idea of the characters. This is Alternate Universe (AU) and is All Human (AH).  
**Summary:** A horrible accident leaves Edward broken and empty. When he wakes up to the world and finds he doesn't remember anything, Bella does everything she can to bring back her Edward.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer – the genius

Hey guys this is my first ever Fan Fiction -- ever! so please bear with me and you guys are welcome to comment and review. :)

**Edward's Point of View (POV)**

My mind was empty. All I wanted was to wake up from that emptiness and welcome the light. I inhaled and felt that my throat was dry. I swallowed. I felt something soft touch my cheek and I heard a whisper. My eyes fluttered open to see who or what was touching me that could feel so soft.

At first everything was blurred but I could clearly see the light. I knew it was there and the place where I opened my eyes to was a stark contrast to where my mind has been for quite a while. Just as my eyes were starting to focus, I noticed an outline of someone on my bed. My vision focused and I realized that whoever was in front of me was the source of the soft touch on my skin.

I gasped. I didn't want this to be another one of those fleeting dreams; the ones that I know I have but can never recall once I wake up no matter how hard I tried to.

While I was in that empty place those fleeting dreams were all I had. They were all I had and yet they haunted me. Me. I realized that I existed. I'm no longer just one of those fleeting dreams. I was real, I told myself, I was here and so was the warm touch on my cheek.

I opened my eyes and I had to let them focus again. What I saw both shocked and overwhelmed me and as fast as my heart soared, it sank. This can't possible be real. A small angel, with dark brown curls, perfect red lips and hazel eyes that sparkled was sitting on my bed, smiling at me while touching my cheek.

"Hello, daddy. Good morning, Daddy." I realized that that was what she'd been whispering a few seconds before. My mind was still blank. I didn't want to take any of it in. I waited for wakefulness to come at any moment. Allowing this beautiful angel to make me fall in love with this dream would be torture to me once i've awoken and can't even remember her face.

I closed my eyes again. It scared the hell out of me when I realized that this was probably the best dream I've ever had but I'd forget it when I woke up. Just then I felt the angel's soft touch move up to my eyelids.

"Daddy..." she said in a fit of giggles as if I was being silly. "You're making funny faces again."

I loosened my frown and then, what the beautiful angel was saying finally sunk in. She called me _daddy_. My ears started ringing and my head ached. I'm her... father? I didn't understand anything. I moved to my side and wrapped my knees with my arms. It was the first time I looked away from the angel on my bed and I saw the huge glass windows. I saw a leather couch on one side as I started taking the room in.

Where was I?

I shuddered as my heart raced, questions weighing heavily in my aching head. I rolled on to m back and looked at the smiling angel. I stared at her as if she could answer my questions. I was scared out of my wits because with all the questions that miraculously managed to fit in my head at that moment, there was one question that was pressing much more heavily than most.

When I said I felt empty, I wasn't lying because at that moment, I didn't even know who I was.


	2. The Beginning

Title: Never too late

**Title:** Never too late  
**Author**: Zee  
**Characters/Pairings**: Edward/Bella, Renesmee, Alice/Jasper, Rose/Emmett, Jacob/Leah  
**Rating:** General Readers (GR)  
**Category:** Drama  
**Spoilers:** None but it would be better if you've read the Twilight series to get an idea of the characters. This is Alternate Universe (AU) and is All Human (AH).  
**Summary:** A horrible accident left Edward broken and empty. When he wakes up to the world and finds he doesn't remember anything, Bella does everything she can to bring back her Edward.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer – the genius

**EPOV**

My heart continued to pound loudly against my chest. For a second I thought that the angel who thought I was her.. father.. heard my heart because she put her tiny hand on my chest and frowned slightly at me.

She turned away and I so wanted to make her look at me again when I realized what, or more precisely -- who she had turned to right then.

Someone, a woman, with long brown hair, was sleeping with her face buried in her arms near the foot of the king-sized bed that I was lying on. The angel touched the woman's hair, trying to wake her, whispering something I could barely hear.

The woman stirred and reached out reflexively as though trying to touch me... her hand reached out to where my leg should have been before I moved. She looked up at the angel who was smiling at her when the angel pointed and crawled towards me, resting her hand on my chest once again.

I sat up and the angel said, "See momma. He woke up. I was singing to him."  
The woman gasped and my eyes flew to her face. In a few seconds I took her face in. Her eyes were brown -- they struck me the most. They were very similar to the angel's eyes . If she were not a grown woman, I would have thought that she and the angel were one and the same. But her eyes were tired, with dark circles around them. She must not have slept for days. Her hair was like a haystack on her head but she looked beautiful just the same. Her lips were not perfect. I saw how her lower lip was too full for her upper lip but it looked right on her.

Once again, like a heavy load dumped instantly on my shoulders, the little angel's words sunk in. She called this beautiful but awfully sad woman, "momma." Can this woman, an image of perfection possibly be...?

No. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind but I still wanted to know who she was. I wanted so badly to know who she was that I opened my mouth to say it.

**Bella's POV.**

"Edward, watch out!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I tried to grab the steering wheel from him just as the steel pipes flew towards our Volvo. In an instant Edward twisted the steering wheel as far as it would go, he took my hand and his eyes locked into mine. "I love you forever." his eyes screamed urgently as one of the thick pipes flew in through the windshield and then everything was blank.

Someone was touching my hair, whispering. Every inch of me wished it was Edward. I reached out instinctively making sure Edward was safe. But where his leg should have been, I only touched air. I looked up and saw the smiling face of Renesmee, our beautiful daughter, and I realized she was pointing towards Edward.

She crawled to him and touched him, "See momma, he woke up. I was singing to him."

She was right. Edward was awake. He sat up, his eyes still on Renesmee and I gasped. His eyes darted to me and I stopped breathing.

The way his eyes locked into mine was just like the way they did two months ago in that car. That day when I thought I'd lost everything. This time, though, his dazzling green eyes were not filled with certainty, the way they were two months ago -- today they were filled with questions. And as I stared at him, not knowing what to say after all these months of silence, he opened his mouth looking straight at me. He looked like he was struggling to find the words to say as tears started to fill my eyes.

In a tired, raspy voice he said, "Who am I?" and I ran to him, my arms wrapping around him as I sobbed.


	3. Who Am I?

Edward's POV

Edward's POV

"Who am I?" I said in a voice I didn't recognize.

That's not what I wanted to ask the woman, but it was what came out of my mouth. I guess my desire to find out who I was could not be ignored so easily. But what shocked me most was not that I had said something different from what I planned to say, but that the moment I spoke, the woman ran to me, held me and sobbed.

I looked at the angel who, for the first time, looked scared. She got off the bed backwards and ran to the door as her feet pat-patted on the floor. She stood on tiptoe to open the door and she had barely touched the knob when the door opened. The angel looked up at the handsome man standing by the doorway who looked down at her with a smile on his lips.

The angel said something and pointed to me and the woman. The man by the door looked up at us and his eyes widened -- with fear? surprise? I wasn't sure. But he crouched down and faced the angel. He touched her shoulder and talked to her as he glanced at us. I just stared at him. He kissed the cheek of the angel as she ran out the door, her bare feet still pat-patting.

He walked in slowly and closed the door behind him. The woman who was still sobbing on my shoulder looked behind her and saw the man.

"Carlisle." she sobbed and ran to him. "He's awake. He spoke. Rensemee.. she.. she woke him up, she was singing to him."

The man, Carlisle, touched the woman. He nodded. "What did he say?"

The woman sobbed even more. "He asked me who he was." Her voice was panicked, she looked at me, her tear-streaked cheeks red with crying. "You were right. He doesn't remember."

Just then, the door opened and fve people walked in. They were led by a tall woman with caramel-colored hair who held the angel by the hand. She was followed by a small girl with dark pixie-like hair that stood in all directions who was holding the hand of a man with curly blond hair. Behind them was another couple, a beautiful woman, not as beautiful as the mother of the angel, she had long blond hair, and a tall burly man who held her shoulders. All of them looked surprised when they saw me but all their eyes were tired, just like the beautiful woman with long brown hair who was still sobbing in the arms of the man named Carlisle.

The angel let go of the tall woman and ran towards the bed. She struggled to get up but was helped by Carlisle and she crawled towards me again.

I looked at all of them. They all seemed scared to come near me, but they looked like they wanted to. Only the woman who was sobbing, came close and held my hand.

"He asked me who he was." she cried.

The boys walked quickly to the other side of the bed and hugged me. The girls, too, came towards me and hugged me but I just stared at them. Who were these people?

I stared at the angel who was now playing with my other hand while her mother played with the other.

"Edward?" someone was saying and I kept staring at the angel.

"Edward?" the voice said again and someone, the blond man, touched my shoulder and pointed towards Carlisle. "Do you remember anything, Edward?"

I looked at all of them, they were expecting me to say something. I frowned. "I'm not Edward," I said and I felt the woman's hold on my hand tighten.

"Who are you?"

I stared at him and I knew I had to come out with the truth. "I don't know. Where am I? This girl, this angel, she called me her father... but... I don't know her." I didn't even notice but then I started crying. The emptiness started to fill me again.

"Why can't I remember anything?" I demanded. My head was throbbing. "Who... who are you? what am I doing here?" I sobbed as the people around me put their hands to their mouths. The woman beside me hugged me tightly.

"Edward. It's me." she cried. "Your Bella. I'm your wife, remember?"

I shook my head. My head felt like it was going to explode. "No," I said. "I don't know you. I can't... I'm not your husband. I... My head." I groaned and put a fist to my head.

"Daddy." the little angel looked scared as she held my hand. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not... your daddy." I told her as I cried. I was confused. I couldn't remember anything.

The angel stared at me, her eyes lost their sparkle and her lower lip quivered. She looked at her mother then at me and she started to cry.


	4. Oblivious

Edward's POV

**Title:** Never too late

**Author**: Zee

**Characters/Pairings**: Edward/Bella, Renesmee, Alice/Jasper, Rose/Emmett, Jacob/Leah  
**Rating:** General Readers (GR)

**Category:** Drama

**Spoilers:** None but it would be better if you've read the Twilight series to get an idea of the chacters. This is Alternate Universe (AU) and is All Human (AH).  
**Summary:** A horrible accident leaves Edward broken and empty. When he wakes up to the world and finds he doesn't remember anything, Bella does everything she can to bring back her Edward.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer – the genius

**JACOB's POV**

Dammit. Leah and I had another fight. Sometimes I don't get that girl. Ugh. It doesn't matter now. I'll have to deal with it later.

I pulled up my Harley at the Cullen's garage where all but one of their flash cars were. I got off and let myself in through the front door. The house is like my second home now, even more so in the past two months when i've been coming more often than i did since we were kids -- growing up together.

I was surprised to find the living room completely empty. I was about to make my way upstairs where I knew they'd be when I heard a door open and I saw Rosalie carrying a crying Renesmee in her arms making their way down. Rosalie was crying too, her face buried in Nessie's hair.

I hurried to her. "What's wrong, Rose? Why is Nessie crying?" I asked as I took Nessie from her.

Nessie turned to me, her cheeks flushed. "Daddy..." she squeaked.

I looked at rose. "Why? What happened? Is he.. did he..?" No, it can't be. He was okay yesterday. My best friend can't possibly be—

"No," Rose said and wiped tears from her eyes as Emmett came up to us and hugged her. "He woke up, Jake. He spoke. But he can't remember anything."

Nessie sniffed on my shoulder. "Not even me."

My eyes widened with shock and I stared at Rose. "What?!"

"He said he's not Nessie's Dad, he didn't even know who Bella was." Rose said.

"He doesn't even remember his own name, or _who_ he is." Emmett said softly.

While growing up with the Cullen children, Emmett, Jasper and Edward, Emmett has always been the tough, intimidating big-brother but the accident two months ago seemed to have softened him.

"Dad knew his brain would be affected, but, well, we never knew how affected it would be until he spoke today." he said.

I nodded. After the accident, Bella was in the hospital for a week. Edward stayed there for three. When Edward came home, he'd wake up and walk around, his eyes were blank -- almost lifeless. He was like a zombie and he never spoke. Then, while he was walking around and we thought he was on his way to getting better he'd suddenly pass out, sometimes for days and we'd all wait for him to wake up again. Now he wakes up and decides to talk but can't even remember his own name. I shook my head. I knew I had to go see him.

I gave Nessie a hug and handed her to Rose. "I wanna go see him."

"Where's Leah, Jake?" Rose asked me when I got to the top step.

I shrugged. "We had a fight," and I walked to Edward's room.

* * *

Just as I was about to open the door, Alice, Jasper and Esme were being ushered out by Carlisle. I looked over their heads and Edward doubled over on the bed, shaking, I saw Bella with her back turned, trying to calm him down.

"Carlisle." I said to him and gave him a hug. "Rose told me. How bad is it?"

Alice squeaked and buried her face in Jasper's chest. Carlisle touched her shoulder and looked at me. "The damage is extensive, Jake. I didn't think... didn't expect he'd have amnesia." His head bowed. "I don't know what to do right now. I need to gather my thoughts, and I have calls to make." Esme rubbed Carlisle's arm and motioned for us to go downstairs.

"Can I go see him?" I asked, though I knew what the answer would be.

"I think it best we leave him and Bella alone right now. This is as hard for him as it is for us." he said and I nodded.

We went downstairs where Emmett had turned on the TV and Nessie was watching Spongebob Squarepants. I could see she was back in her bubble. I wish I could have said the same for myself. The Cullens, Bella's sisters, Rosalie and Alice, and I sat in the living room and looked, almost sadly, at Nessie who was oblivious to what was possibly a heartbreaking event upstairs.


	5. Remembering Forgotten Things

Edward's POV

**Title:** Never too late

**Author**: Zee

**Characters/Pairings**: Edward/Bella, Renesmee, Alice/Jasper, Rose/Emmett, Jacob/Leah  
**Rating:** General Readers (GR)

**Category:** Drama

**Spoilers:** None but it would be better if you've read the Twilight series to get an idea of the chacters. This is Alternate Universe (AU) and is All Human (AH).  
**Summary:** A horrible accident leaves Edward broken and empty. When he wakes up to the world and finds he doesn't remember anything, Bella does everything she can to bring back her Edward.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer – the genius

a/n : sorry if my chapter are too short. Thank you skystripe for the tip.  I'll do that in future chapter because I've already actually written up to chapter 7. so, this chapter to chapter seven will still be pretty short, so sorry about that. But the updates will be quick so you don't have to wait too long.  thanks for your reviews:

**bent05, starheartsswirly** and **pricel** for being the first three reviewers. 

Latest reviewers are: **skystripe** and **rossie**.

So, on to chapter 5.  ENJOY!

**BELLA'S POV**

It broke my heart. It cracked and tore every little piece. I had no idea how to fix it. Edward was shaking, sobbing on the bed and I reached out to him, my whole being yearning to comfort him and make all his pain disappear. I just wanted to be his Bella again. But tears flowed freely down my cheeks as I touched him and knew that I was nothing but a stranger to him.

"Edward, calm down." I begged. "I want to take everything, if only I could. I would give anything to take your hurt away right now."

He looked up, his face flushed. "Don't you say that." His eyes bore into mine. "Don't you _ever_ wish that this... this was upon you." he stopped shaking and sat up slowly. "And you don't have to wish that you could take everything from me, because... I have nothing to give."

"No, Edward!" I pleaded with him. "You've given me everything." I took his hand. "I meant that I wanted to take away your pain, I can't bear seeing you like this. Edward, it's my turn to give to you now. I'll give you whatever I can to make you all better. I know that there is no way around this and I have no idea how you feel, but I will help you," I said through gritted teeth. "I will help you get through this, me, our family, we all will."

He shook his head. He took his hand from mine and my breath caught in my throat. "Why? I can't even remember who you are. I can't remember anything. Do you know how horrifying that is?"

I was not giving up. I took his hand again and squeezed it, he closed his eyes. "Because I love you, Edward and nothing will change that."

He opened his eyes and looked straight at me. "Not even this? Not even when... the man you love is lost and will never come back again? Not even when all you've got is me, an empty slate? I'm not the same Edward that you might have known. I don't even know who that Edward is."

"No. Nothing will change. I love you." I cupped his face in my hands. "I promised to love you, to be with you through everything. You haven't changed. You're still Edward... _my Edward_. You've just forgotten but I'm here to help you remember." I pulled my husband to me and hugged him tightly while his arms lay limp on his side and I cried knowing that nothing will ever be the same again.

**EPOV**  
Bella held me tight as she cried. I didn't know who she was, I've forgotten what this woman meant to me but even now, seeing her crying and hearing her plead, I wanted to end it all. Even when I couldn't remember anything, I felt my heart cry out, above all the other noise inside me, that I would never ever allow for Bella to cry because of me. She said she would help me remember and I held on to the truth in her eyes. Despite all my fears, having Bella here with me made me feel safe as though the dark clouds in my mind were lifted. I knew that it would be hard but if she was so willing to get me through this, then I could never take it against her. She already had my heart, I knew as much. I knew I could trust her with my life to let her be the one to put together my forgotten past and I felt a sense of comfort in that. As horrifying as it would be, I'd give it a shot, I swore to myself that I would never let Bella cry.

My arms wrapped around her and I heard her gasp. I was going to say, _Everything will be okay_ but when I opened my mouth I said, "Tell me everything." I blinked. The reflex to learn as much as I could was so strong, I knew I had to give in.

She pulled away and I wanted to pull her back but I knew she was going to say something. I wanted to listen to her voice, besides her touch, it made me feel safe and complete. "I don't know where to start." She hesitated and looked at me. "I have so many things that I know I can tell you," she said while she bit her lower lip thoughtfully.

Hearing her talk made me calm and I relaxed. I wanted to take her hand which was laying awkwardly near mine but it felt like I was taking advantage of her. She still was a stranger, but a stranger I wanted to be close to.

I took a deep breath and looked at her. "Tell me my name again?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen." she said.

I cleared my throat and straightened up. I nodded. "And your name?"

"Bella Marie Cullen." She looked straight at me when she said her last name. I don't know why but I took her hand in mine and brought mere centimeters from my lips.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cullen," I smiled and kissed the back of her hand.

A beep sounded on the bedside table. Bella jumped. "What's that?" I asked, not letting go of her hand.

"That's the alarm. That's for when I take Renesmee downstairs for breakfast."

"Renesmee, is that the name of our..."

"Yes." She answered quickly. It felt like she wanted to make this as easy as possible for me by taking it slowly.

"So what time is it?" I asked.

"7:30." She said.

"And where are we?" I tilted my head to one side, waiting for her answer.

"We're in your room at your parents' house." She bit her lip again and was thinking.

I squeezed her hand and closed my eyes. "I have no idea how to do this. I don't know how I'm going to remember everything." I opened my eyes and looked at her, her own eyes filling with tears. She blinked as a tear flowed down her cheek. "But I promise," I reached out and brushed the tear away with my thumb. "That I'll do everything I can to remember. I want to, Bella."

She nodded and I let my fingers touch her cheek. I cupped my hand on her face and she leaned on my hand as she closed her eyes.

_I love you_, my mind and heart were both screaming for me to say. I closed my eyes too and sighed. I already knew that. I might have lost my memory but I clearly haven't forgotten how much I love my wife.


	6. Home

**Title:** Never too late  
**Author**: Zee  
**Characters/Pairings**: Edward/Bella, Renesmee, Alice/Jasper, Rose/Emmett, Jacob/Leah  
**Rating:** General Readers (GR)  
**Category:** Drama  
**Spoilers:** None but it would be better if you've read the Twilight series to get an idea of the chacters. This is Alternate Universe (AU) and is All Human (AH).  
**Summary:** A horrible accident leaves Edward broken and empty. When he wakes up to the world and finds he doesn't remember anything, Bella does everything she can to bring back her Edward.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer – the genius

**EPOV**

Bella pulled away and said she'd go down and check up on Renesmee. She left me in the room and I had a chance to think to myself. I sighed. I was alone again. Not that I enjoyed the loneliness, I think I've had enough of being by myself to last my whole life. Now that I've woken up from all the dreams, I was ready to... what?

What was I ready for? Starting over? I shook my head and rubbed at my temples. I shivered again as fear reared its head back into my head again. What now?

I heard a soft knock on the door and Bella came in with Renesmee, the angel, in her arms. Renesmee was smiling again and I relaxed. Bella put her down on the foot of the bed and she walked towards me.

"Hi daddy." she smiled. "You feeling better now?"

"Hello Renesmee." I looked at her then at Bella who was sitting by the bed. Bell nodded. "Yes, I do feel better."

Renesmee beamed. "That's good." Then her look turned curious. "It's Nessie, daddy."

I frowned. I looked at Bella. "Oh, everyone calls her Nessie. It's a nickname Jake came up with."

I smiled at Nessie. "I like it."

Bella mumbled something like, "I don't," under her breath and I just looked curiously at her. She shook her head and I smiled to myself. Maybe I can ask her about it later.

"Who's Jake?" I asked.

"He's your best friend." Nessie said a matter-of-factly. It was her turn to look at Bella. "How come daddy doesn't remember, momma?"

Bella smiled sadly at Nessie and reached out her arms. Nessie climbed off the bed and into Bella's arms. "Remember what happened before, when me and daddy got into the hospital?"

Nessie nodded. "Daddy's car broke."

"Yes, it did." Bella touched Nessie's hair then looked at me. "Well, when daddy's car broke he..." Bella hesitated. "He bumped his head and now he can't remember anything. But don't worry, Nessie. He will." Bella looked at me and I saw the determined look in her eyes.

Nessie's eyes widened. She looked at me, then at Bella then back at me. She started giggling and she climbed out of Bella's hug and started to get back up on the bed. She sat beside me and leaned her body on my lap. "You're like Patrick, daddy. Remember him?" she giggled. "Oh, you don't." she scratched her head.

"Tell me about Patrick, then." I said.

Nessie smiled wildly. "Well, he's that pink star on Spongebob. He's spongebob's best friend, like you and Jake but Jake's not spongebob but you're like Patrick. Patrick lives under a rock. Do you know what a rock is, daddy?"

I searched my mind expecting to find nothing but I nodded. "I do."

"Great!" Nessie giggled. "Well, Patrick lives under a rock. You don't live under a rock, daddy, you live here in grampa and nana's house but I think that Patrick forgets everything because he stays under the rock all the time and when he goes to sleep he keeps bumping his head like you when your car broke."

I just looked at her. I didn't think so many words could come out of such a tiny person. I nodded at Nessie and looked at Bella but there was a thought nagging in my head.

"Nessie, come here." Bella stood up and took Nessie in her arms. "Slow down. We have all the time to remind daddy who Patrick and Spongebob is. Right now he needs to rest."

Nessie pouted and crossed her arms in front of her. "But he's been sleeping soooo long, momma." she thought to herself. "I woke him up." she said and looked at me as if that would end all discussions and she could could go back on the bed.

"I know, love." Bella kissed her nose and Nessie giggled. "And I will never forget that. But I need to talk to daddy first, okay?"

Nessie nodded and sighed. "Ho-kay." She wriggled free and stood on tip toe at the side of my bed. "Bye daddy." she stretched out her arms and I leaned sideways as she took me into a hug by my neck. "I love you." she said and Bella led her out the door.

Nessie looked back at me before stepping out. "Don't forget me, 'kay?"

I nodded and smiled at her. "I wont, Nessie. Not again."

"You promise?"

"Yes. I promise."

She beamed and started skipping out the door. Bella closed the door and she walked back to the bed and sat there.

"Edward," she said with urgency in her voice.

I looked at the door and at Bella, the nagging thought more pronounced now that we were alone.

"I realized something." she said. "Something that Nessie said."

I nodded. "I thought of something too and I think I know what you mean." I looked at my hands. When Nessie asked me if I remembered what a rock was, I said I did. And I did. I knew what a bed was. I knew what a door, a doorknob, floor or a table was. But everything else, I seem to have forgotten. I was even more confused and my temples started to throb again. Why could I remember these things but not remember the beautiful girl and woman that were my family?

Bella bit her lip. "Edward, maybe..."

There was something in her tone that made me look up. She took my hand and started to pull me out of the bed. I let her and my bare feet touched the floor as I sat on the side of the bed facing the chair that Bella sat in. I looked down and saw that I was wearing a pair of blue striped pajamas and, of course, the white shirt.

"Maybe, what, Bella?" I asked and I heard the fear in my voice.

She pulled me up and I stood on both feet this time. I was a few inches taller than her and she had to look up when she said, "I want to try something." She held on to both my hands and continued, "I realized when Nessie asked you about the rock, that you seem to have forgotten memories of people, me, your, your parents... but you remember everything else. I can't even begin to explain how much of a relief that is. At least I know I haven't completely lost you... you haven't completely lost yourself. Maybe that's key to help you remember. Maybe having those basic things as a link to your memories can help you remember them."

She pulled me to one side of the room I didn't notice before. There was a CD player and a wall lined with CDs, whose titles I didn't bother to look closely at. I knew I wouldn't remember them anyway. She led me to a black and sleek object on the corner. I couldn't help but ask, "What is it?" as a warmth ran through my hands.

Bella stopped walking and looked at me. She looked at the big black thing and then at me. "You mean you don't know what it is?"

I looked at the thing again. "No."

Bella sighed and bit her lip. I noticed that she did that when she was deep in thought so I didn't say anything even when questions were itching on the tip of my tongue, waiting to be asked.

"I still say we give it a try." she said determinedly. "But how will this work if you don't even know what it is?" she hesitated as we came up behind a bench in front of the black thing.

I squeezed her hand. "Bella, if you think it's worth a try, I'll do it."

She smiled. "Okay."

"But what is it?" I asked again. She made me sit on the bench, right in front of the black thing. I saw it was made of wood.

Bella touched it and opened the front part revealing a row of black and white. "It's your piano."

"Piano." I let the word roll off my tongue. I looked at her. "What do I do with it?"

She closed her eyes and pursed her lips. "You play it." She took my hands and laid them softly in the center of the row of black and white. She ran her fingers over them and said, "These are keys." She pressed one of them and a single note rang through the air. Hearing it was like waking up to a bright day. I smiled. "I don't know how to play it, but you do. You were amazing." She sat beside me on the bench. "I believe you still are."

I took my hands from the keys and put them on my lap. "But what if I'm not anymore?"

She shook her head. "The way your face softened when I played that single note tells me otherwise, Edward. You love your music."

"Just like I was supposed to love you?"

She knew what I meant and she sighed. "Even if this wont work, I'll still help. We'll just have to find a different way to begin."

I nodded and placed my hands back on the keys. They were cold to touch but there was a warmth to them that a thrill ran through my veins. My heart pounded and I flexed my hands. I closed my eyes and pressed one, two, three keys. To my empty ears, the notes were strangers but it was like they were trying to introduce themselves to me again. It was like the way Bella took me into her arms when I first spoke. The music was welcoming me home. And as I thought these things I heard the most beautiful song in my head. I looked at Bella who was crying, staring straight at the keys of the piano. I looked at it too and saw that I was the one playing the music. My fingers danced gracefully on the keys, knowing where to go without me thinking about it.

I looked at Bella again and she looked up at me. She leaned her head on my shoulder as I continued to play and I had a strong feeling that the song was for her... and more than that, I knew, for sure, that I was where I was supposed to be.


	7. Bella's Lullaby

**Title:** Never too late  
**Author**: Zee  
**Characters/Pairings**: Edward/Bella, Renesmee, Alice/Jasper, Rose/Emmett, Jacob/Leah  
**Rating:** General Readers (GR)  
**Category:** Drama  
**Spoilers:** None but it would be better if you've read the Twilight series to get an idea of the chacters. This is Alternate Universe (AU) and is All Human (AH).  
**Summary:** A horrible accident leaves Edward broken and empty. When he wakes up to the world and finds he doesn't remember anything, Bella does everything she can to bring back her Edward.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer – the genius

JAKE'S POV

Nessie was climbing down the stairs still clad in pink PJs. She walked to Rose and Emmett whose arms were around each other. Rose took Nessie in her arms and let her sit between her and Emmet.

"Can I have see-li-yaar, please?" Nessie asked, looking up at Rose and Emmett.

I chuckled. "You still haven't grown out of that, Nessie?"

She crossed her arms and frowned at me.

"It's CEREAL." I said.

She poked her tongue out at me as Rose stood up and let Nessie hold her hand. Rose has always been there to help her sister. She's acted as Nessie's second mom, almost. It was just a bit sad that she and Emmett don't have one of their own yet, but god knows they've tried -- still are. "Sure, honey." Rose said and started to lead Nessie to the kitchen.

Alice stood up too. She turned to Jasper. "I have to go and check on Jadis."

Sure can't say the same thing for this couple. Alice and Jasper had a baby more than a year ago. I was about to ask about Jadis when Esme stood up and gasped. She raised her palm, muting the silence that was already there.

"Listen." she whispered and we did.

A sweet and beautiful melody floated through the door, over the stairs and into the living room where we all were. We were all taken in by the soothing music as our hearts raced to the possible meaning that came with the song.

Nessie was the first to break our anticipating silence as she beamed and squealed, "It's daddy!"

Together we all went up the stairs and in front of Edward's door where Esme stood, her hand above the handle.

"Open it, mom." Emmett said.

Esme closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. "I want to listen to him play." Esme whispered. "This house has been quiet for far too long."

We waited for a few minutes as the song continued and start to rise. The notes dropped but slowly like they were woven in the song very carefully.

Esme couldn't help it anymore. She turned the handle and we all stepped in and the music stopped with a horrible sound of random keys being struck at the same time.

"Sorry." Esme gasped and she ran to Edward. "Edward, I've missed you."

I saw my best friend on the bench in front of his baby grand being hugged by his mother. Bella looked at them. Edward blinked when Esme hugged him. He turned to Bella, his eyes questioning. "Edward, this is Esme. She's your mother."

Esme pulled away from Edward and turned to Bella. "You mean, he still can't remember?"

"Daddy, you played momma's song!" Nessie said as she climbed on to Edward's lap. "Didn't he, momma?"

Bella smiled and nodded as she wiped a tear that was rolling down her cheek. "Yes she did, honey."

"What does this mean, Carlisle?" Esme pleaded.

Carlisle looked deep in thought and said, "I've never encountered anything like this. When someone loses his memory, they usually lose everything."

"But you remembered," Esme said, looking at Edward.

"I didn't." Edward said.

Bell agreed. She turned to Carlisle. "He didn't even know what the piano _was_. Then he just started playing."

"I know what a rock is." Edward said a matter-of-factly and I had to chuckle.

Rose glared at me as Bella continued. "Yes, we were talking to Nessie and she asked Edward if he knew what a rock was and he did. He knows everything else too, table, bed, chair... How can he know those things, but forget us? Remember the song but not the piano?"

Carlisle frowned and mumbled. "I'll have to go and talk to Aro about this."

"Who's Aro?" Edward asked.

"He's my best friend. He lives close to our other friends Marcus and Caius. We went to med school together." Then Carlisle hesitated. "Do you know what a doctor is?"

"I do. Are you a doctor?" Edward asked again. Man, he was starting to sound like Nessie. Now I know where that inquisitive mind came from.

"I am." Carlisle nodded. Then he stepped back slightly, giving way to the rest of us who were standing by the doorway. "Did Bella tell you who were are? Do you know who we are?"

Edward shook his head. "Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for anything, son. We're all here for you." Carlise walked to Edward and put his hand on Edward's shoulder.

Edward looked up. "Son?"

Carlisle nodded. "I think it's time we introduced ourselves to you."

Bella walked to Edward just as Esme stood up next to Carlisle. Bella sat with Edward on the bench in front of the piano and Bella took his hand. Nessie cuddled closer to Edward as his free hand wrapped around her. Already the three looked like a normal family. To someone on the outside they'd just be your typical young family, all of them beautiful. No one would have expected that up until this morning the father didn't even know who the girls were.

Carlisle breathed deeply. "Edward, we're your family. I'm Carlisle, your father. This is Esme, my wife, your mother." Carlise turned to his sons who were holding their wives. "Emmett, your eldest brother and his wife, Rosalie. Jasper, your second older brother and his wife, Alice."

"Rose and Alice are my sisters." Bella smiled at him.

"Wait." Alice squeaked and went out the door.

I almost forgot that I was in the room with them, and I guess so did Carlisle, until Bella turned to me. "Edward, this is Jake."

"Jake..." he said slowly. "My best friend." Everyone gasped. Could he have possibly remembered me? He smiled. "Nessie told me you were not Spongebob," I chuckled and looked at Nessie who looked like she won a prize for telling him about me.

Just then, Alice came in carrying a drowsy Jadis in her arms. Jadis had Alice's dark hair and Jasper's green eyes. Jadis was leaning on Alice's shoulder as Alice walked next to Jasper. "Edward, this is my son. Jadis." Jasper said proudly.

Alice shook Jadis slightly and Jadis turned to look at all of us. His eyes fell on Nessie. He giggled and wriggled free from Alice's embrace. Alice let him down slowly as he extended his arms to the side and started walking awkwardly. "Ness, Ness.." he was muttering.

Nessie climed down from Edward's lap and met Jadis in the middle of the circle we'd made. "Jadis... look." Nessie pointed to Edward. "My daddy played momma's song."

Jadis started to mumble "Immum-tfu" and squealed, "Tong!"

"Yes!" Nessie nodded profusely. "Can you play momma's song again, daddy? Jadis wants to hear."

Nessie pulled Jadis gently towards Bella and Edward. Bella moved to one side as she took Jadis and sat him between her and Nessie who was sitting next to Edward.

We all started to gather around the piano so we could see Edward play. Esme stood next to Edward with one hand on his shoulder.

Edward put his hands right above the keys and looked at all of us. "I don't remember any of you," he started. "But I can feel that this is where I'm supposed to be. And even if I can't remember, or wont ever remember anything, I promise that I'll give everything I have to make things easier for you." with that, he looked right at Bella who blushed scarlet.

I smiled. Same Edward. He's the one who lost his memory with everyone trying to make things easy for him and here he is being all gentlemanly about it saying he wants to make it easy for us. I shook my head an chuckled.

"Just start playing, Edward." I said and he smiled at me. He nodded and the room erupted into glorious melody.

a/n : Thank you so much to those who've reviewed and added me to their fave author and/or story alert.  I hope you guys are more generous with your reviews so that I know if I'm doing the right thing, here. This is my first FF after all.  But with the positive reviews I've received so far, I'm pretty optimistic. Thanks again!


	8. Three Things, Three Lives

**Title:** Never too late  
**Author**: Zee  
**Characters/Pairings**: Edward/Bella, Renesmee, Alice/Jasper, Rose/Emmett, Jacob/Leah  
**Rating:** General Readers (GR)  
**Category:** Drama  
**Spoilers:** None but it would be better if you've read the Twilight series to get an idea of the chacters. This is Alternate Universe (AU) and is All Human (AH).  
**Summary:** A horrible accident leaves Edward broken and empty. When he wakes up to the world and finds he doesn't remember anything, Bella does everything she can to bring back her Edward.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer – the genius

**EPOV**

After the music, everyone wiped tears from their eyes, and we all went downstairs for breakfast. Bella still held my hand and I smiled to myself because I didn't want to let go of her either. It was like she was my link to being awake, as if letting go of her would mean drowning in darkness again. I squeezed her hand and she smiled.

I took a good look at the house and I marveled at how big it was. The staircase wound down in one fluid turn and we went through the hallway into the large dining room that led to a kitchen. Some of them were in the living room, some of them in the dining room and as Bella started walking into the kitchen a high-pitched voice called out, "Bella, wait!"

I still held Bella's hand and as she turned, I did too. It was Bella's sister with the short spiky hair. Her eyes darted from me to Bella in a second and she said, "I'll prepare breakfast. You guys go… relax." She shot me a glance again.

"But Alice, it's okay—"

"No," Alice said. "Go with Edward around the house or something…" she said and looked at me hesitantly.

"If you insist." Bella said.

Alice nodded. "I do, Bella. Please."

Bella smiled. "Thanks Alice." Then Bella led me back towards the living room where Nessie ran towards me and crashed into my legs.

"Daddy! Come!" Nessie's pudgy little fingers took my hand and pulled me towards the living room. She pointed to the screen of the television. "Look."

A deep laughter was coming out of the speakers and I looked at the image on the TV. "That's Patrick." She said. She put her little fingers to my face. "He's very silly, daddy."

I stared at the pink starfish and listened as he talked to his friend and I had to chuckle. "Is he so much like me, Nessie?"

She was on the floor by this time, her thumb in her mouth, so caught up in the show that she barely nodded towards my direction and said, "Uh-huh."

Bella chuckled and sat by me in the sofa. I took her hand and I glanced at her and saw her cheeks flush. Even if I wanted to just wrap my arms around her and bury my face in her hair… I settled with her hand, somehow it felt like I only had to touch her and I couldn't possibly lose anything ever again.

I looked at the TV without really seeing anything. I willed myself to remember everything. My daughter, sitting right in front of me, my wife, whose hand I held, and the rest of my family, who cared so much – how important were they in my lives? Who was I to them? What kind of friend, brother, son, father and husband was I?

As the abysmal sense of uncertainty started to creep into my mind again, just as I was starting to panic about everything I didn't know and the little things I _did _know, I heard Bella's voice and my heart skipped a beat – It was more than enough to keep me grounded.

"How are you feeling, Edward?" She asked softly as she place her hand on top of mine that held her other hand.

I hesitated then locked my eyes into her chocolate browns. "Terrified."

Bella broke my gaze and looked at the floor. She pursed her lips then, slowly, she asked, "How about the piano, the song… did it…?" I could hear the hopeful sound in her voice but it seemed like she was trying to hide it.

I shook my head. No, it didn't bring back anything. I thought that after the song, after playing the piano, I would be a lot less empty, but when I stopped everything was still the same. The people who stood around me, looking at me with tear-brimmed eyes with looks of pure concern on their faces, they were still strangers. It was only towards Bella and my daughter that I felt such a pull. "Sorry."

Bella immediately squeezed my hand and her forehead creased. "Edward, don't say that. None of this is your fault."

I sighed. "Bella," I looked at her and saw she was blushing. I touched her cheek and smiled sadly. "It seems like it is."

"It's not. More than anything I feel like it's mine…"

"What do you mean?"

"The accident, Edward… I feel like it's my fault."

My eyes widened. "Bella, how could it possibly be?" I asked as my heart hammered wildly against my chest. Bella, this beautiful woman, could she possibly be the one responsible for this emptiness?

She sighed and looked around as though looking for some way to escape the conversation. I took her face in my hands, "I think it's time you told me what really happened, Bella. How did I get this way?" Then I shook my head. "You… you're confusing me. Don't make me think that you – my – you are responsible for this."

I saw tears started to fill her eyes and as tears started to fall from each one, I wiped them away with my thumb. "Edward, I'm sorry…"

"Why? Bella, love… please tell me… I don't know anything, you can't—" and I winced in pain and disappointment. The woman I loved when I had all of me, the woman I have come to love so deeply that I can feel it in my bones, I doubt that she could possibly be the reason for this.

"When we got married I promised I would take care of you no matter what but I failed myself and more than anything, I've failed you."

I shook my head again. "No, please, don't say things like that. Talk to me, tell me, what happened, Bella… please."

This time it was her who took my face in her hands. "Edward, ssshhh." She said soothingly and I calmed down but I could still hear my heart hammer loudly in my chest. "I will. I will tell you everything. I have chastised myself for too long, hating myself even, for causing you so much pain," more tears started to flow down her cheeks, "but when I heard you ask who you were, deep inside me I knew that I was getting another chance to love you, to keep my promise and I say it again to you now: everything that I have I will give to you, everything."

My heart yearned for me to hold her in my arms and this time I did not hold back. I held her and as I did I felt her arms snake to my back and she held me tight. Warmth ran throughout my body and it was at that moment that things started to dawn on me. About three things I was absolutely positive: first, Bella was one of the two people that I regret ever having to have forgotten, second, there was a part of her – and I didn't know how dominant that part might be – that blamed her self for what happened to me, and third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her.

We pulled away from our embrace and as Bella wiped away her tears I saw someone standing beside us from the corner of my eyes. I turned and saw that it was Nessie, her thumb stuck in her mouth, holding a stuffed toy in one hand, looking at us her face flushed and her eyes brimming with tears.

"Momma…" she walked closer and touched Bella's face. "Don't cry."

I wiped the tears from Nessie's eyes that threatened to fall down her pink cheeks. "Nessie, Nessie… don't worry. It's okay. Come here." I held out my arms as she climbed into them, her thumb still stuck in her mouth.

She took her thumb out of her mouth, her lips still upturned. "But why is momma crying?"

I hugged Nessie and touched her hair. "Remember how I'm like Patrick?" Nessie nodded. "Well, it makes momma sad."

Nessie nodded. "It makes me sad too, Daddy, but Patrick is silly and you're silly too. You can't remember anything." Nessie turned to face Bella and touched her face. "Don't worry, momma, he promised he wouldn't forget anymore, remember? And daddy played your song."

Bella smiled at Nessie and kissed her forehead. It was unusual that our young daughter was the one who was comforting us, her parents who don't even know what to do right now but it seemed right. I kissed Nessie too and she smiled.

My family. I loved them more than anything in the world and, as though Nessie could hear my thoughts, she said, "I love you daddy." She wrapped her small arms around my neck.

I hugged her and rubbed her back and sighed. "I love you." I said, looking straight at Bella.

**a/n :What did you guys think about my use of the famous three up there? :) Tell me about it. I just flipped it a bit so that it was Edward who makes the realization. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. : ) thanks also those who reviewed. : )**


	9. Surprise, Surprise

**Title:** Never too late

**Author**: Zee

**Characters/Pairings**: Edward/Bella, Renesmee, Alice/Jasper, Rose/Emmett, Jacob/Leah  
**Rating:** K+

**Category:** Drama

**Spoilers:** None but it would be better if you've read the Twilight series to get an idea of the characters. This is Alternate Universe (AU) and is All Human (AH).  
**Summary:** A horrible accident leaves Edward broken and empty. When he wakes up to the world and finds he doesn't remember anything, Bella does everything she can to bring back her Edward.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer – the genius

**a/n: Thanks again to those who subscribe to me and to the fanfic. : ) you guys are ah-s0me. Heheh. Thanks for the positive review on chapter eight, too. XD heheh. I'll post the next chapters as soon as I can, promise! I might even share a song that I wrote for twilight on chapter ten.. Just keep reviewing, you guys! Thanks again!**

**Never Too Late**

**Chapter Nine: Surprise, surprise**

Bella's POV

What was wrong with me? This was my husband for crying out loud! But the way he said, "I love you" to Nessie while looking straight at me was like being a seventeen-year-old all over again. I blushed like crazy and I had to look down and break his gaze. _Too fast, too fast, Bella_. I said to myself. I looked up just as Nessie pulled away from Edward and I heard Carlisle call out to me.

"Bella, do you mind if I talk to you for a minute, please?" He asked slowly.

Edward put Nessie to her feet and we both stood up. "Not at all, Carlisle, what is it?"

"Breakfast is ready, you guys." Alice came dancing out of the kitchen.

"Hold that thought, Carlisle." I said.

"I'll see you in my study." He said so and I walked into the kitchen with Edward beside me and Nessie in his arms. The moment we stepped in, everyone's face brightened.

I sat Nessie in her place next to Jadis on his high chair. He was making gurgling noises that made Nessie erupt into a fit of giggles. "Edward, you can sit here, next to Jacob, I'll just talk to Carlisle."

"Hey, bro." Jacob grinned and moved his chair to let Edward sit down. Edward looked up at me and Jacob said, "Don't worry, I wont bite." Then he looked at Nessie. "Spongebob, remember? Completely harmless."

At that, Edward chuckled and a chill ran up my spine. It's been so long since I heard that velvety laugh and I loved Jacob for letting me hear it again. "I'll be back." I promised.

"Don't worry Bella, we'll help him out if he needs it." Jasper walked to Edward's other side and gave Edward his spoon.

"Thanks guys," I sighed then went to Carlisle's study.

"What is it, Carlisle?" I asked as I sat down in one of the leather couches that he had in that room.

Carlisle was sitting across me and he said, "Bella, it's necessary that we let Edward undergo tests. We already know that he's lost his memory but to what extent, we're not entirely sure."

I nodded know he still had more to say, "We need to look at his brain activity so we can be prepared for… the future."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

Carlisle hesitated. "Well, people with amnesia are very unstable. You've seen how Edward reacted when he realized he couldn't remember anything. I've seen more. I was a bit surprised but absolutely relieved, Bella that he did not react violently like most patients do. He didn't feel threatened by us and that is something we need to be thankful for. But we can never know for sure unless we run him through some test first."

I felt the blood rush to my face as tears threatened to pour again. "Carlisle…" My voice broke. I felt a lump in my throat as I tried to swallow. "These patients… do I even want to know _how_ violent they were?"

Carlisle pursed his lips. "Amnesiacs, especially those with families, have been known to… beat their wives. It is very confusing for them, and for families who already have their own problems as it is, the patient gets stressed out and these burst of emotions are triggered."

This time I couldn't hold it in. Tears fell freely down my cheeks now. Carlise stood up, crossed the distance between us in four strides and sat beside me. Have I completely lost my gentle Edward that he could be capable of something like that? Carlisle took me into his arms. "Bella, don't worry. If we do find out that his brain is still very unstable, we will do everything we can. And with out family, I doubt that anyone can have a better environment for recovery. Your sisters and you… You've made men out of my sons. And with the relationship that you and Edward have I believe that you will be able to overcome this. We will do everything we can." He repeated and the way he said it, it was like he was talking to himself as well. I looked up and saw that tears filled Carlisle's eyes as well.

I sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Carlisle. I'm being so selfish. I'm sorry. I know it hurts you, maybe even more than me, to see Edward like this."

He wiped a tear from his eye and hugged me tighter. "No, don't apologize, Bella. I'm being strong for my family." He said this with so much conviction but then his voice broke and I felt his weight on my shoulders as _he_ started to sob. "My son, my youngest son. He had so much in him, so much potential, so much he could do. Why couldn't it have happened to me? I lived my life the best I can and now, being at the top of my field, I can die happy… but my son…" he sobbed as I tried to console him through my own tears. "He still has a life ahead of him, a life with you…"

"Carlisle…" I cried.

His sobs stopped abruptly and he stood up. He walked to the back of his table and grabbed a box of tissue. He started to clean his face as he cleared his throat and mumbled his apologies. "I shouldn't have broken down like that, Bella. I apologize."

I had stopped crying too but tears still fell from my eyes. "No, don't Carlisle. We're all going through the same thing." I went to him behind his desk and took his hands. "I know how you feel, I understand how you wish the burden was upon you instead but Edward… he's strong. He is still the same Edward, Carlisle, we haven't lost him. It's just a matter of bringing him back."

"Overoveragain." He mumbled.

"What?" I asked as a lump started forming in my throat again.

"Bella," he sighed. "Please, sit down." I walked slowly back to the couch, Carlisle still behind his desk and I felt like it was too formal… almost daunting to feel this doctor-patient relationship in the air.

"What did you say Carlisle?"

Carlisle pursed his lips. "Another reason why we need to put him through the tests, Bella, besides protocol, is that we want to find out whether Edward's amnesia is recurring."

"Recu—" my voice cracked. I stopped breathing. I could only hear my loud heartbeat in my ears. The pain was too unbearable. I crossed my arms and held myself, my eyes shut tightly..

"We just want to make sure, Bella." It sounded like Carlisle was trying to keep his composure too.

I nodded. "And what if… it is?"

He hesitated and I opened my eyes. "Then whatever we do now to make him remember who he is, we will have to do all over again."

I shook my head. "No."

"This is beyond our control, Bella and even I am scared of this uncertainty, for him, for my family and for your family. That's why I made sure we cover everything, I don't want to give my son anything less than the best care we can give him. I've called Aro and they're flying in. They'll be here tomorrow."

That caught me off guard. "They're flying here all the way from Italy?"

"Nothing that a private jet can't do, they could have flown here today but he still had to arrange his own matters there but they are coming as soon as they can."

"And you're sure he…"

"Aro is a brilliant psychiatrist. He is, as you know, the world expert on memory disorders and he has promised to do everything he can. He is family, too Bella."

I tried to smile but I guess my effort only turned into a grimace. "Whatever is best…for Edward…" Then something came into my mind, "Carlisle, should I tell Edward about this?"

"About the tests, yes. But Bella, you have to be very careful with what you tell him. I realized that it was very irresponsible of me."

"What do you mean?"

Carlisle shook his head. "Doctors are very careful with cases like this, especially prior to tests. It's important that we do not suggest anything that should be recalled or even cause the patient anxiety." He looked at the floor and I saw him clench his fists. "I've done both."

"Carlisle, don't start blaming yourself again. Edward's your son! No one can blame you for wanting the memory of your youngest son back. No one can blame us for telling him who he is. If anything, keeping quiet would have sent him into a panic even more."

He nodded slowly. "I know Bella, that's what I told Aro and he is still confident that we can get around that mistake. I'm just afraid that it might be the mistake that makes or breaks his recovery."

I pursed my lips and tried to compose myself. I sighed. "Can I at least tell him about the accident? As hard as it is for me to think about it, he still deserves to know about it."

He shook his head. "No, not yet, Bella. After the tests, when we get the results and Aro thinks he's ready, _then_ we'll tell him. Right now, I just suggest you rest Edward especially…the morning has been long enough for all of us."

When I went back to the living room, everyone had surrounded Edward with Nessie on his lap. I entered and he looked at me in almost the same way he did before he lost his memory and I suddenly felt my cheeks burn that I had to break his emerald gaze before sitting on the sofa next to him.

He smiled and turned to me. He took my hand and sighed.

"How are you?" I asked him slowly.

"I'm okay." Then he frowned. "Although my head is…"

"I think we better go upstairs and rest." I said.

"Yes, I think so too." He agreed.

I looked at the family and they all smiled at us as we stood up and headed to the stairs.

EPOV

We entered the room. Bella closed the door behind her and led me to the bed then she said, "Edward, I need to tell you something."

My head was starting to throb and I frowned. "What is it?" I asked Bella.

She pulled me to one side of the bed and pulled the covers open. I climbed into the bed and lay on my back as she followed me and sat down, cross-legged, to face me.

"Aro will be arriving tomorrow to do some tests on you."

"Hmmm." I mumbled. I wasn't thinking about what she said. My head was starting to throb really painfully and I had to concentrate to hear her. "Why?" I asked.

She hesitated. "They need to see and make sure that there aren't any other parts of your brain that was affected."

I closed my eyes. I took Bella's hand and put it on my chest, rising and falling, as I controlled my breathing. "Like there is anything worse than this."

"I know, I'm sorry." Bella's voice broke so I opened my eyes and saw that her eyes were red, her cheeks flushed.

I sat up quickly, too quickly, to comfort her but I doubled her as a stabbing pain hit my head. "Agh!" I gasped, a realization hit me. This must be wakefulness calling me out of my dream.

"Edward," Bella clumsily wiped a tear away from her eye. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

She lay me back on the bed and I mumbled, "Stop apologizing, I don't blame you for anything."

"I know." She said but her the corners of her lips pulled downwards. "I just can't stand seeing you like this."

I frowned and closed my eyes. I took her hand again and this time I brought it to my face. "Bella," I said. My head started to throb again but I wanted to be able to say the words before I woke up, before this dream ended, and I started to wonder who I really was if this life with Bella was not real. But then, if this was one of those dreams then this would be the best dream that I've ever had. I didn't know what lay in store for me when I wake up but either way, I could not let this dream pass without letting Bella know how much she has come to mean to me. I would live this dream, no matter how short it may be, I will live it to the fullest and I knew nothing could stop me from doing just that. "I'm confused and afraid." Until now, I still could not control my desire to find out the truth. I gritted my teeth but I waited for her answer.

"What do you mean, Edward?"

I opened my eyes and looked straight at her. "A part of me thinks this is a dream." I brought her hand to my head. "But, a deeper part, I don't know… it tells me, that this is my life." I brought her hand down to my chest, right above where I thought my heart would be. "I don't want this to be a dream Bella, I don't want you to be just something that my dreams created because you are much, much more than that. And now, I'm scared, because if I _am_ right, if my wish is granted that this life is the life I am meant to lead despite the emptiness I feel then I might fail you."

Bella opened her mouth to protest but I squeezed her hand. "I'm scared that I might fail you by not remembering anything. I was thinking about it, I weighed it in my mind and a question stood out: What if my memories aren't hiding, just waiting to be found, what if they are gone forever and nothing can bring them back?"

She pursed her lips and cupped my face with both of her hands. "Edward, this isn't a dream. This is real, I am real," her eyes were pleading. She took my and hand and squeezed it tightly. "This _is_ our life. But we can't let this unfortunate event stop us from living it." She was looking straight at me, her eyes locking into mine. "I'm worried about that, too, and that's also the reason why we need the tests done, when we get the results we find out if they're there," the touched my forehead. "Or gone forever," and she broke her gaze.

Then she tucked herself in the covers next to me. I could feel the heat of her skin. I wanted her close to me but she seemed to be afraid. "Bella," she turned and I pulled her into my arms. I held her for a moment and she buried her face in my chest.

She sighed and I did to as I breathed into her hair. "Edward," She looked up at me, not breaking my embrace.

"Yes?" I murmured.

"You don't have to scared, about 'failing' me. You're here," she hugged me tighter. "Safe, not unbroken, but safe and that's more than I could ever ask for."

I buried my face in her hair and breathed her fragrance in.

"And, if it turns out that the latter of our worries, turn out to be true, then we will just have look forward, let go of the past and make new memories for you to remember. All you need to know is how you got here."

"Will you be there, though? Will you want to be a part of those new memories?" I held my breath as I waited for her answer. I don't think I could stand letting go of Bella now.

"Of course, I will never, ever, leave you no matter what happens, Edward. "We will make those memories together. You, me, Nessie and everyone in our family. We're all here for you."

I nodded as the truth of Bella's words flooded into my chest and throughout my being. If only I could stay here, with her in my arms, without having to think of anything else, I would be content. But the uncertainty of everything, the emptiness of it all, was still nagging in my mind and I buried my face in Bella's hair as my head throbbed again and I felt myself drift into slumber.

Third Person POV

Bella and Edward slept all through the day, without any interruptions.

Rose and Emmett acted as Nessie's second parents throughout the whole ordeal and even now, now that Edward has woken up, they both knew that they had to both be there for their younger siblings and their daughter. Rose knew that it was her responsibility to lighten Bella's load, not that Nessie was a problem, but then Bella wouldn't have to worry about Nessie knowing full well that Rose was there.

Alice and Jasper stayed with Rose and Emmett in their room while they watched Nessie and Jadis play.

Jacob went home when he got a phone call from Billy that Leah was at his house.

Esme and Carlisle stayed up all night talking baring their hearts out to each other once more. Their worries, concerns and plans for their family they shared with each other until they fell asleep in their clothes.

For everyone, it had been a long day.

The doorbell rang the next morning. An ancient but firm hand pressed it.

Carlisle woke up with a start and realized he was still in the clothes he wore the day before. "Someone's at the door. It must be Aro." Carlise whispered to Esme.

Esme opened her eyes and looked at Carlise. "Here," she ran her fingers through his hair trying to flatten it. "Go," she said, "I'll wake the others up to help with breakfast."

When Carlisle came down to answer the door, he was surprised to find that besides Marcus and Dimitri, Aro's company that he expected, there was another fiery-haired addition to his guests, one whom Carlisle personally did not consider healthy to be around, yet he welcomed them all gracefully knowing full well that they were practically family and were here to help.

Finally, later that morning, Carlisle led Aro and his companions up to the second floor to bring them to their rooms.

"Edward?" Aro whispered.

Carlisle stopped in front of Edward's door. "Let me check." Carlisle opened the door as Aro and his daughter looked in.

Edward and Bella were sleeping peacefully in each other's arms and Aro smiled, so did Carlisle. "How sweet." Victoria said in a dry voice as Carlisle closed the door and started walking them to their rooms.

Victoria took another glance back at Edward's door, the image of him in his tousled bronze mane, clear in her mind. She smiled wryly to herself, _We meet again, Edward. We meet again._


	10. Hypnos

**To all those who have seen and have yet to see the movie, yay for you! I wont see it until Dec 17 but, well, there's nothing I can really do about it.**

If this isn't juicy enough for you, the next chapter surely will. :) (by the way, i just graduated and finished my exams. so yaaaay!)

**Jacob's POV**

"What the hell is the matter with you?" I slammed my palms on the wheel and glared at her. Being a stubborn woman, she only glared at me, not even flinching at my outburst. "Are you really just being the possessive girlfriend that you are or do you now have a plan of giving my father a heart attack?"

I had parked my VW Rabbit by the beach at La Push where we used to hang out when we were kids. But the image in my mind wasn't of our childhood but of Leah barging into our house, screaming profanities and blue murder as she entered only to find out that my dad was sleeping in the living room and her antic had started him hyperventilating. Then she started screaming at my dad about him hiding me and whatever stupid things she could think of.

Despite herself, Leah's angry look turned into a look of pain as the sides of her lips pulled down. "I…"

"What?" I demanded.

That seemed to get her out of her sadness and she frowned at me as she yelled back, "What do you expect me to do, Jacob? Huh?" Her voice broke. "You're always at the Cullen's, you hardly even spend time with me anymore!"

Ouch. That hit home. "I do spend time with you, Leah! I try to spend as much time as I can with you…" I stopped.

"But what?!"

My temper flared again. "It's like you don't even understand what's happening to them right now!"

"Oh and you do?"

"Yes! Edward is my best friend, he needs me!"

"He has a wife for crying out loud! He has a whole family to take care of him. He doesn't need you as much as I do."

"How selfish can you get?!" Leah and I were practically yelling the roof off my car but we were oblivious to everything that surrounded us. Unlike other couples, Leah and I were most oblivious to our surroundings when we were fighting – which was most of the time. After going on and off for 6 years, it didn't look like our relationship had any future at all.

"Selfish enough to want my boyfriend's company, Jacob, that's for sure but because of _obvious_ reasons you, are selfish enough yourself that you can't even divide your time for your priorities." Then under her breath she muttered, "That is if I'm still a priority."

"What do you mean obvious reasons?" I demanded, sidetracked by her tone.

She scoffed with a disgusted look at me, her eyes burning with rage. "Don't act all innocent now, Jake. You know what I'm talking about."

"I have no idea what you're saying, Leah." My voice was barely a whisper as my brows furrowed. I could sense meaning behind Leah's words and part of me wanted to know what it was but I sensed something bad was coming and part of me didn't want to hear.

"Bella." She said wryly.

I stiffened, my brows frozen in place. "What—"

Leah laughed bitterly. "Jacob, you're smitten with her! For God's sake, she's married! She has a daughter! She's put you in your place the first time you met! The first time she met Edward, yet here you are, eight years later, still –"

"Shut up!" I growled.

She laughed again but her eyes were expressionless. "I've struck a nerve. It sounds so much worse when someone actually tells it to your face, doesn't it, Jake? I doubt that the Cullens are as oblivious as you are; they're just too polite to point it out to you. I've seen the way you look at her." She shook her head, her eyes sad now, her head hung on her shoulders. "Stupid of me, really," She looked at me, her angry wall crumbling, "to think that you could ever actually look at me the same way."

I opened my mouth but a lump had built up in my throat and my mouth was suddenly dry, I couldn't say anything. I just stared.

Leah blinked and suddenly the wall was up again. "You know what?" She opened the door with a growl of frustration and stepped out. She banged the door making the car shake as I continued to be frozen.

"Leah," my voice barely audible as her angry steps made noises on the gravel. "Don't…" As if in slow motion, my hand reached out to where she had been sitting a few seconds ago. I wanted to say, _Don't go_. I wanted to say, Just s_tay._ But the last comprehensible word I heard myself say was, "Stay." Don't stay.

Next thing I knew my head was repeatedly making contact with the steering wheel.

**BPOV**

I dreamed that things were okay. I dreamed that Edward woke up yesterday and things were perfectly fine and that my excitement just scared me and made me think that he'd lost his memory.

I shuddered. The dream was wearing out. I moved and I could feel light right behind my eyelids. I suddenly felt my cheeks grow hot and I opened my eyes to see Edward looking at me, his green eyes piercing.

"Good morning." He murmured.

I inhaled. "Edward…" I said slowly.

"Yes, Bella?"

I sighed and buried my face in his neck. "You remembered." I said.

I felt him touch my hair. "I promised I would."

I looked up and he smiled. I knew he was trying very hard but his smile didn't reach his eyes. I touched his cheek and his eyes softened.

Just then I heard a faint knock on the door. Both Edward and I looked. I reluctantly got off the bed and opened the door slightly. It was Alice.

One look at her face and I knew something was wrong.

"Alice?" I asked, poking my head out the door. I looked at the empty hallway, Alice's mood made me a bit jumpy all of a sudden.

"Can I speak to you in private, please?" she hissed.

I frowned. I looked back at Edward who was sitting on the bed, looking at his piano on one side of the room. He met my gaze and smiled, this time with the crooked smile that made my knees week time and time again. I looked at Alice, torn. "Can't we talk in here? I don't want to leave Edward." I said, but I was whispering.

"It will only take a minute." She urged. As I turned to look at Edward I heard Alice mutter something like, "I hope," under her breath.

"One second." I said to her and closed the door.

I walked back to the bed and sat down slowly. "Edward, I've got to talk to Alice for a minute. I'll be right at the hall. Come out if you need anything, okay?" I glanced at the clock and was surprised to see it was already almost 10 am. "We'll get breakfast soon."

He nodded. "Take your time."

As I opened the door, Alice pulled me out of to the hall and started to pull me downstairs to her and Jasper's room. "Alice, wait. I told Edward I'd be right at the hall. Please, can't you tell me what's wrong?"

She sighed, "Bella," her hand still gripping my wrist. She jumped slightly on her feet and I knew she was agitated… but about what? "Aro didn't come alone."

I stared at her blankly. Of course Aro wouldn't be alone. I figured Marcus and Dimitri would be with him. Not only did they work together, they'd been friends with Carlisle too. They'd want to be here for him and his family.

"Ugh." She growled in frustration. "I said, Aro didn't come alone," She said through gritted teeth, emphasizing the last word.

I quickly pondered what she'd said. She obviously didn't mean Marcus and Dimitri. But if he didn't come alone, who could he possibly have—

I gasped.

Alice sighed. "I know!"

"But… h-how… why…" I stammered and then closed my eyes and heard myself growl.

"I'm sorry." She winced. "But I knew I had to tell you."

I was about to ask her where our extra guest was when she said, "She's in the guest room, they've already eaten breakfast. Everyone is at the living room. I don't know why she's locked up in her room."

I gritted my teeth. "The nerve of her… Why didn't Carlisle say anything to me about this?"

Alice frowned worriedly at me. "He's as surprised as we are, Bella. Even he thinks the timing – well, the person – is wrong on so many levels, but being Carlisle…" she trailed off. I knew exactly what she meant.

We heard footsteps come up the stairs, and Alice and I both stiffened. Rose and Emmet's blonde and brown hair came into view with every step both looking the same way Alice did. The same way I did, I bet. I relaxed a little when I saw Rose was carrying Nessie.

"She wanted to see Edward." Rose said as she gave Nessie to me who buried her face in my hair on my shoulders. "Did Alice…?"

I nodded.

"Damn her, Bells." Emmett murmured. Usually a comment like this towards a woman would have earned him a slap on the arm from Rosalie but this time, Rosalie pretended she didn't hear.

"Have you seen her yet?" I asked.

Both Emmett and Rose shook their heads. Alice nodded and her eyes turned into slits. "I hate her."

We looked to her for an explanation.

"I heard someone in the kitchen and thought it was mom preparing breakfast for all of us. I went down to help. She was preparing breakfast, alright, but it wasn't ours. There they were, Aro, Dimitri, Marcus and Victoria."

Her name made the hair on my arms stand on end. I wanted so badly to punch a wall at that moment, which surprised me slightly – I wasn't usually a violent person but then Alice continued.

"I greeted them, of course. Carlisle was there, too. Esme told me to check up on everyone, see if you guys were ready for breakfast so I headed out of the kitchen when I noticed Victoria following me. I didn't pay attention to her and she was quiet behind me."

"It was just at the top of the stairs when she spoke. 'Alice,' in her stupid syrupy voice, '_Carlisle_ mentioned you and _Jasper_ had a baby. I wonder if he looks as _dashing_ as his dad.'." Alice growled. "With the way she said Jasper and Carlisle's names I wanted to skin her right then and there."

"I can't believe her." Rosalie said. "She's here for five minutes and she's not even ashamed to show the b*tch that she is."

"You know she only shows it to us." Alice said.

"Girls," Emmett cut in but Rosalie silenced him with a look.

Then, Jasper came up the stairs with Jadis in his arms. Alice took Jadis from him as he gave her a quick peck during the exchange. "I see Alice has told you the news." He said placing his arm on the small of Alice's back.

"Yes," Emmett said. "Alice was talking about skinning her." He chuckled and Rose slapped his arm, even though he was as concerned as we all were, Emmett was still Emmett.

Alice, Rose and I all opened out mouths at the same time to talk when Jasper cut in. "Girls, calm down." His voice rang through the silent hallway and I felt my fist relax.

"I know you're not enthusiastic with our unexpected guest… we all feel the same way." He said as Alice glared at him. "But right now, there's nothing we can really do about it but be polite hosts."

"That's Carlisle talking." Alice grumbled.

"Yes, it is." Jasper said, "And me, too. We're his children, remember? Well, not _children_, but you know what I mean. These people are his friends. They're family, and Victoria.. well… she's just, Victoria."

The three of us still frowned.

"What I'm saying is that we should show them the same courtesy that dad has been showing us these past 2 months. They're here to help."

"Help, how?" Rose said skeptically.

"Well, Aro—"

"We know about Aro." Alice cut in. She looked at all of us. "She's a witch." Her look was so serious that I didn't know whether to laugh or gasp at the news. It's not like I ever pictured Victoria otherwise.

"Hypnotherapist." Jasper corrected in an exasperated tone.

I took it he'd done the correction more than once before.

"Hypnowat?" Emmett frowned.

Alice sighed. "Emmett, for a business tycoon, you can be pretty daft."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "That was a rhetorical question, Alice. But what is the witch doing here?"

"She's a hypnotherapist." Jasper shrugged. "Apparently that's one of the tests Edward has to go through."

My eyes widened and I held up my hand. "Woah. Stop. I am not going to let my husband be hypnotized by that, that.. witch. No way." I shook my head.

Everyone sighed. I looked at all of them, my sisters and their husbands. In their faces I saw the same look of frustration that I knew was held in my own. Despite our dislike for Victoria, if she was here to try to help Edward, then we couldn't really try to push her away. As frustrating as it was, it seemed like we weren't left with much choice.

We were silent, deliberating, when Edward's bedroom door opened. Nessie obviously heard it because her head snapped up instantly and she started to twist herself so she could go down.

"Daddy!" she squealed and ran, crashing into his legs.

**EPOV**

I stayed in the bed, trying hard not to think about what I was missing. I stared at my piano again when Bella closed the door behind her. I started to feel a gnawing ache in my chest and I tried to pinpoint the cause but my mind seemed to be skirting around the reason. It had to be obvious.

All I could remember was Bella's face, her hair that shone in the sunlight, her lips that moved slowly as she murmured, her brows furrowing and relaxing as I watched her sleep when I had woken up.

I remembered how she opened her eyes and she said, "Edward?" My name through her lips rang in my ears.

"Yes, Bella?" I said to her.

Then, an action that comforted me more that it should shock me, she buried her face in my neck and said something like, "You remembered."

I remembered how I smiled to myself, she really was oblivious to her importance to me, so I touched her hair as I said, "I promised I would." I smiled wider when she looked up just as I was thinking to myself, _Just how much _did _Bella matter to me? _If she mattered to me now, like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, how much more back when I could still remember everything about her?

Then I remembered. I remembered why there was ache, why there was uncertainty.

I remembered that I couldn't remember anything and the pain started clawing itself in me again. I clenched my fist. I wanted to hold Bella in my arms again. It felt like she was the one who was keeping me together, like the pain in my chest was a gaping hole opening wider each time I was reminded of my situation. But having Bella in my arms, the hole disappeared and there was nothing but her, my Bella.

I breathed deeply and I relaxed my fist. I stared at the room again, sweeping around it. I saw nothing, all I saw was the door. All I knew was that Bella was beyond that and right then I wanted nothing more but to see her again.

I got off the bed and walked one step at a time towards the door. I opened it slowly and looked out.

"Daddy!" an angelic voice squealed. I opened the door wider and saw my family standing outside. Then, Nessie crashed into my legs and she looked up at me, arms outstretched so I picked her up.

I hugged her and kissed her hair. "Angel," I whispered.

"Good morning, daddy." She said, hugging me tightly. "I missed you." She said slowly, then, "I played with Jadis at Auntie Rose's room last night. You should've come, daddy, you went to bed too early." She wrinkled her nose.

I looked away from Nessie, smiling and I saw Bella standing right in front of me, her hand on my left arm, her other hand on Nessie's back. "Are you hungry?"

I held her eyes and I lifted my hand to touch hers. "I just wanted to see you." She blushed and I grinned.

**(Guess who's) POV**

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling as I slowly replayed the events of the morning in my head.

Carlisle had welcomed us graciously, as usual. When he opened the door for us, though, something flashed in his eyes but I'm not sure what it was. Still, he was very accommodating. It made me wonder if my father even told Carlisle that I would be coming.

My doubts about my intrusion into the household were dashed though because they Esme had a room ready. But the room was not what I chose my thoughts to linger on.

I smiled as I remembered Carlisle opening the door to Edward's room. He and Bella were lying peacefully. One would almost think that things were normal, even though they weren't – not for them, anyway. I was very, very excited to see Edward again.

I also smiled at my encounter with Alice right after breakfast.

"_Alice," I said slowly. I smiled to myself as she stopped and slowly turned. "Carlisle mentioned you and Jasper had a baby. I wonder if he looks as dashing as his dad." The hairs on my neck stood on end as I remembered Jasper looking breathtakingly handsome on his wedding day. I held back a shiver as I recalled how I wanted to pull him to one side…_

_I was cut out of my reverie when Alice turned swiftly and marched away from me, fists clenched. I shrugged. I wonder what her problem was. I just shrugged again and walked to my room._

I sighed and closed my eyes. Our trip was long, but the destination, I told myself, will be very much worth it, I would make sure of it.

I let sleep take over then.


	11. Getting Ready

**DISCLAIMER : crazy people who'd think i own twilight -- which i don't. i love alice cullen.. and edward of course. :} weee..**

**a/n: sorry for the irregular updates, but here's a short chapter for your enjoyment. :] PLEASE PLEASE R&R is the best thing you'll be able to give me (besides a real life edward, that is)**

**on to chapter 11!!!  
**

**BPOV**

I looked at Edward, grinning at me with his crooked grin that I bet he didn't know was affecting me so much. I felt so torn. I wanted to go with him downstairs to take care of him the best way I could. But the people downstairs, even though they were family, were not people I wanted to see right now.

Esme managed to make the decision for me when she came up the stairs, a bit surprised to find us all standing in the hallway.

"You coming down for breakfast?" she asked.

I hesitated as me and my sisters looked at each other.

"Where's Aro?" Alice asked.

Understanding filled Esme's eyes as she realized the hesitation and our impromptu meeting outside Edward's room.

"They went ahead to the hospital to prepare everything for Edward." She smiled softly at him. "He'll call if everything's ready. Meanwhile, you all should really eat. It's almost lunch."

"Is she…?" I started to say.

Esme had already turned to go downstairs but she stopped and smiled. "They all went, Bella."

I nodded and sighed. I took Edward's hand in one of mine and Renesmee on the other. Then we all followed Esme downstairs.

After breakfast, Carlisle called and that they would be read for us anytime. Rose and Alice told me they'd take care of Nessie so Edward and I went up to our room to prepare.

"We're going to the hospital." He said, it wasn't a question.

I nodded as I closed the door behind me. "Yeah, we'll just shower and we'll go."

Edward nodded, walked to the middle of the room and then stopped and turned me. He looked so lost and my heart fell.

I closed the distance between us and I mustered the best smile I could manage. I took his hand and led him to the bathroom. A wave of nostalgia washed over me as I opened the bathroom door, its scents mixed with Edward's next to me transported me to those days when we showered together. I sighed and led him in.

He waited by the door as I went to the linen closet and got him a towel. I hung it on the towel rack just by the shower door as he took of his shirt. The whiff of his aroma sent a shiver down my spine and I closed my eyes. He smiled at me sheepishly.

"I'll wait outside." I mumbled, blushing, not sure of what to do.

He raised his hand to my cheek and brushed it lightly. "Okay." He said.

"The shampoo and everything are right there." I pointed to him.

He nodded and smiled my favorite crooked grin. I smiled back as I walked out the door. "I'll be right here. Call me if you need anything." I was worried that he'd need my help but I could see he wasn't that helpless at all.

"I will." He said in his velvety voice and closed the door.

My hand was on the doorknob when the door clicked and I stood with my back on the door, facing the whole room. I inhaled deeply as another wave of nostalgia washed over me. It was so overwhelming that I didn't know what to make of it. I tried to hold my breath, trying to process all the memories that washed over me at that instant.

It was like listening to a song after years of not hearing it, and remembering all the memories – the smell, the feel – of the things going on at that time. I was so caught up in them that I didn't even realize that I'd slipped to the floor, holding myself for a few minutes as I stopped myself from crying again.

A tear managed to escape and I wiped it away as I heard a muffled crash from inside the bathroom and Edward's voice.

EPOV

I wanted to pull Bella to me. Her blush was so alluring but I could only get myself to touch her face. She said she'd wait for me outside and pointed where everything was, after handing me a towel.

I just smiled at her. I knew she was worried when she said, "I'll be right here. Call me if you need anything."

"I will." I said. I knew I was already a burden, the fact that they have to be careful around me. I wanted to know everything, I wanted to know what happened, who I was, how I became the person that I was but they couldn't – not yet. Not until after the tests were done. And until then, as much as it hurt to be so overpowered by that void, I wanted to make things easier for Bella. When all I wanted to do was break down, the though of Bella made me feel safe.

I had already stripped down, completely naked, as I stepped in to the shower. I took a quick glance at the door, knowing Bella would be right on the other side. It was Bella's face that I saw in my mind as I turned the shower on, warm needles of water hitting all exposed parts of my body. It was Bella's blush, just before she stepped out. I saw flashes of Bella's face, my family's face from the moment I woke up. I reveled in these memories that I could recall, even though they were just two days. A void still existed.

But then the clear memories of that morning and the day before were slowly starting to disappear. I gasped as my mind came up with a blank. I opened my eyes, my heart racing, the water now beating on my back.

What I saw – and didn't see -- surprised me but I wanted to see more so I closed my eyes again and just let my new memories come back but they didn't. Instead, different flashes of memory came to my mind. It was in the shower, I was holding Bella close to me, her hair was damp and her eyes were closed. I saw Bella and I leaning into the tub where Nessie was having her bath. I saw Bella, not quite wet in the shower, her hand in my hair. Sensations washed over me as I realized these weren't wishes – they were actual memories. As I realized what was happening, I doubled over to the floor, sobbing. "Bella," I whimpered.

I didn't hear the door open, I was starting to take huge gulps of air. "Oh my god, Edward." I heard the pain in Bella's voice and I looked up to see her grabbing the towel, putting it over me and leaning in to turn the shower off.

I was still gasping as she kneeled near my face. I tried to stand up as she said, "What happened? Edward, what's wrong?" She pulled me out of the shower and wrapped the towel around my waist.

"Bella," I said in an almost pleading tone. I lifted my hand up to her face, I touched her hair then all the memories I had seen a few second earlier came back and the next thing I knew I was crashing my lips into hers. Her lips were so soft and tasted so sweet that I could only moan.

"I remember." I gasped as we pulled apart, her hands around my neck, mine on her chin and around her waist.

She was as surprised as I was as her face lit up. "What? You—"

"I saw you! In the shower. I saw us in the shower together, and I saw Nessie, she was younger – in the tub." I said quickly.

Bella's hands flew to my face as her eyes searched mine. "Everything? Do you remember everything?"

My heart was still racing so quickly that I was panting as I said, "No, not everything.. just that.. but I remembered. Bella," I said urgently. "I remember _you_!" I leaned my forehead into hers, holding her as close to me as I could as droplets of water from my hair fell between us, just as my tears fell.

* * *

**a/n: oopsie. it's a cliffie. XD sorry about that.. but i am sooooo not going to post the next chapter if you guys don't review! i want one review from every single person who reads this chapter even if you just say, "cool." because nothing beats reviews when you're writing fan fic.. so please please pelase review guys! :]**

**if my inbox gets a handful of review alerts i PROMISE to post chapter 12 tonight. :] PROMISE! so go! clikeee the button and review!!!**

**by the way, i'm also writing another fan fic. it's called ONE HECK OF A HOLIDAY. :) everyone is on there except Jacob who may be a bit OOC.. it's about the friends going on a holiday just before college and they meet some of bella's ancestors from years ago. :] it's all human but you get to meet ghosties. please check it out and review. :] thaaaanks!**

**xx, Zia  
**


	12. Alice

**Title: **Never too late  
**Author: **Zee  
**Characters/Pairings: **Edward/Bella, Renesmee, Alice/Jasper, Rose/Emmett, Jacob/Leah  
**Category: **Drama  
**Spoilers: **None but it would be better if you've read the Twilight series to get an idea of the chacters. This is Alternate Universe (AU) and is All Human (AH).  
**Summary: **A horrible accident leaves Edward broken and empty. When he wakes up to the world and finds he doesn't remember anything, Bella does everything she can to bring back her Edward.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters, although I wish they did. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer – the goddess.

**a/n : i hope you guys aren't tired of me.. or the waiting. XD && with the cliffie i left last time, i wont make such a long a/n. R&R, don't forget! Thanks to the latest reviewers. Thank you guys, I love you! :]**

**now, on to chapter 12~ ALICE ... HAVE FUN! && please comment.**

**BPOV**

"Bella, I remember you." When Edward said those words I felt like I was going to melt. Good thing his arms were around me and he pulled me closer. The kiss was amazing, it was sweet and I could feel how much I missed that – and Edward too. He just held me tightly as we both let our tears flow freely between us. It meant so many things, there was hope after all.

Then someone knocked on the door. "Bella?"

"Come in, Alice." I said, without breaking Edward's hold, wiping my tears away..

"Oh." Alice gasped. "Sorry, I was just—"

Edward looked up, as if the sound of Alice's voice reminded him of something. He glanced at me and I saw that look in his eye, the same look when he pulled away from me after our kiss, the look of recognition.

He looked at Alice and broke into a huge grin. "Alice!" He cried as he closed the distance between them with four strides.

Alice's face turned from embarrassment (of seeing us the way we were when she came in) to confusion to shock when Edward picked her up and twirled her around.

I had to laugh as Edward twirled my sister around with him just clad in a towel. He put her down and hugged her, still grinning.

Alice's face was still a mask of shock but it softened and she just looked at me dumbstruck. "Bella, what did you do?"

Edward put his hand on Alice's shoulder. "I remember you!"

Alice gasped and covered her mouth. "Really?" Alice looked at me for confirmation.

"He does, Ali." I walked to them and hugged Edward. "But not everything,"

"I remember you in a dress, it's gold!" Edward closed his eyes and then looked at Alice, his eyes twinkling.

Alice gasped again and this time hugged Edward, having to stand on her tiptoes. "Eddie!" she squealed.

I smiled widely, my heart wanting to burst from happiness. Out of both my sisters, Edward was closest to Alice. It was her, after all, who had the guts to talk to the silent Edward when we came to their house almost 9 years ago for dinner. It was Alice who got Edward and I talking, Alice who headed the preparations for our wedding and even all of Renesmee's birthday parties even if it was just within the family. Alice was as much a best friend to Edward as he was to me.

As I looked at them, I suddenly put together the difference in Alice's behavior. Although I was too preoccupied with Edward to look closely, I noticed Alice's hesitation and her quick glances around Edward – even almost feeling like she was avoiding us. I understood that it hurt her to see her best friend like that and she didn't know how to deal.

"Oh, Alice." I said and hugged her. She was smiling widely but tears were flowing down her cheek.

"Can you—can you remember everyone?" She asked, still smiling but wiping her tears away.

Edward stopped and stared. He looked at Alice, his eyes calmer now but still twinkling. "No, just you, and Bella and Nessie."

Alice sniffed. "Why?"

I bit my lip. "I don't know but we should really go see Carlisle now and tell him. Alice, can you go and tell everyone? We'll just finish getting ready."

"Okay." Alice said and gave Edward another hug.

Edward grinned. "Thanks Alice." He said as Alice walked to the door.

Alice turned. "For what?"

"For the wedding, it was amazing." He said simply.

She sniffed again and quickly closed the door behind her.

"Do you really remember our wedding?" I asked.

He nodded. He turned to me and put his hand on my face. "I remember you." He smiled. "And I remember Alice… but nothing else." His face fell.

"Don't worry Edward. This is more than I even allowed myself to hope for." I told him. "How about Renesmee?"

"I remember her too, Bella, I love her."

"Oh, Edward, you know that she loves you too—"

"And I love you." He looked deep into my eyes, his eyes smoldering.

I started crying again and he crashed his lips to mine. The kiss ended as we breathed. "I love you too Edward." I held him tighter. "I don't want to lose you."

He breathed in my hair. "I don't want to lose myself either."

**EPOV**  
The realization of just how much I loved Bella hit me so hard that had I not been holding her, I would have crumpled to the floor again. I knew the moment I saw her that she had my heart and that my life revolved around her but now that I had some of my old memories of her, I was overcome with such love for Bella – greater than I could have imagined. I held on tighter to her, afraid of having to forget this love again.

"I don't want to lose you." She said.

I inhaled her sweet scent that not only reminded me of her, but again of those memories with her. "I don't want to lose myself either," I said to her. "Because losing myself would be losing you and I don't think I could live with that."

We stayed like that for a few more minutes until Bella pulled away slowly. "I think you better finish your shower now."

I grinned at her. "Yes, I think so too."

"Carlisle will be waiting in the hospital and Alice will have told everyone the news. They might come up any minute now." She said and pushed me gently to the bathroom.

**BPOV**  
While Edward showered, I went into our closet to look for something to wear and something for him to change into. I grabbed a dark blue V-neck blouse and a pair of jeans for me and a black T-shirt and jeans for Edward.

I was going to grab Renesmee a change of clothes but remembered that she had clothes in both Alice and Rose's room. She probably had more clothes than anyone else her age, what with Rose and Alice's constant shopping trips. She was even starting to have her own style. She loved wearing boots, a skirt and sleeveless blouse and she liked it when her hair was let loose behind her. When the boots were too hot she'd opt for sandals and Alice just loved dressing her up. Of course, all said pieces of clothing come from GAP Kids and Pumpkin Patch, a clothes store in the UK that Alice enjoys buying online. I enjoyed shopping – when it was for Renesmee, she just looked so cute in the clothes and when always wants to look into the mirror and goes, "Auntie Alice, I want the purple one."

Sometimes I get a bit nervous that Renesmee just might have the same fashion flair as Alice but I laughed silently to myself. Sure, Alice tended to get hyper most of the time but she was Alice and she was wonderful.

Edward came out of the bathroom clad in a towel. He was wiping his hair with another towel and when he looked up his face erupted into his wide grin. I sighed contentedly. He looked like a little boy who was told Christmas was coming early.

"My turn." I said and walked to the bathroom with my clothes. "Your clothes are on the bed."

As I passed by Edward he pulled me to him, still smiling as he ran his cheek against mine. I felt my knees go weak and I tried so hard to keep standing. I could smell him, his shampoo and just his intoxicating smell. He was running his nose across my jaw, to the other side of my face, smelling me and I closed my eyes allowing myself to get carried away by his smell and the feel of his skin on mine.

"Bella," he whispered in my ear.

I gasped as his hot breath blew against my neck, a shiver running down my spine. "Mmm," was all I could say.

"Would you believe me if I said I love you?"

I opened my eyes and looked into his piercing green. "Of course, of course I would. Why do you ask that?" There was almost pain in my voice. Why was he asking me that question?

"Sorry," he said quickly, sensing my hurt. He kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes again. "Because I realized, I've fallen in love with you all over again."

I let my extra clothes fall to the floor as I snaked my arms around his neck and leaned my head on his bare chest. "Edward, me too. When I realized you couldn't remember anything, you already had my heart – I had already sworn to myself that I would love you as you were, no matter what happens, whether you remember or not."

"Thank you." He breathed.

"Don't." I said, looking up to him. "Don't thank me. I should thank you. You loved me – again." I added. "Even when you woke up not knowing who I was, who Nessie was, I bet I wasn't the best sitght in the world, I was a wreck, but you allowed us in. I saw it was hard for you but you allowed us to take care of you and you loved me back." I dropped my head. "I was afraid that you would push me away because you didn't remember who I was, but you didn't and you loved me back." I said again.

Edward took my chin and made me look up to him, "Bella, Bella," he cooed. "You say it like there was any doubt of me ever loving you." He smiled sadly. "Did I not show you enough how much I loved you back when things were normal? When I still remembered everything? Did I do something wrong to make you doubt this?"

"Of course not." I said. "You're the best husband and best friend any woman could ask for."

"Then why those worries?" he asked.

"Well, I thought… I was scared that something might go wrong this time, and you wouldn't love me."

"Bella, stop, please." He said. He closed his eyes and hugged me. "Don't say those things. It hurts me to hear you say that I wouldn't love you. I can't imagine where I would be without you or your love."

I sighed and closed my eyes.

I felt him chuckle and I looked up, the change of mood surprising me. "What?" I asked, pouting.

"I realized something." He said, his face serious again. "You obviously don't see yourself too clearly, because as far as I know, nothing will ever make me change my mind or my heart about how I feel for you – with amnesia or otherwise."

In what felt like the millionth time that morning, as impossible as it may seem, Edward managed to make me fall in love with him all over again.

**a/n : there you go, guys. i hope you're happy. :) he remembered alice, too. && not sure if you noticed but alice was pretty OOC throughout the story.. allow me to explain why: Alice and Edward are really close, remember? but with what happened to Edward, Alice became hesitant in approaching him because even though she knew he had amnesia she was almost scared to really see just HOW much he'd forgotten. it hurt alice so much and that's the reason why she almost seems to act weird around edward.**

**i promise they'll be in the hospital in the next chapter and probably a flashback on the accident. ALSO, i'm just going to say that i have no medical knowledge whatsoever so even though i will write about them being in the hospital i am going to purposely skip the whole medical explanations (that I would normally write if only i knew what i was talking about)..**

**but for my sanity and to avoid the risk of getting hate mail from those knowledgeable, i'll just skim over it. :)**

**you guys know the drill. keep your reviews coming, please!!! :] it's sooo much better to write with people rooting you on. :] Just click that button right there and say you'd love for me to keep writing, that would totally make my day!**

**By the way, please check out my other fan fic and tell me what you guys think. :] "One Heck of a Holiday" that's what it's called.  
**


	13. Would You Be Thankful?

**a/n: Here's Lucky chapter 13. I know you guys have been impatient for this so I'll post a longer a/n at the end. Make sure you read it! :]**

**By the way, I don't own any of the characters here, I don't own Twilight.. Stephenie Meyer does so she's one lucky woman! XD Belated Happy Birthday to her, by the way.**

**Where we left off:**

_Chapter 12 ending:_

_"I realized something." He said, his face serious again. "You obviously don't see yourself too clearly, because as far as I know, nothing will ever make me change my mind or my heart about how I feel for you – with amnesia or otherwise."_

_In what felt like the millionth time that morning, as impossible as it may seem, Edward managed to make me fall in love with him all over again._

_

* * *

  
_

**BPOV**

When we went downstairs, it was obvious that Alice had already told them the news. Everyone met us at the living room with smiles through tears.

"Edward!" Esme sniffed as she hugged him. "Did he remember anything else, Bella?" she asked me, a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"No," I said slowly, not wanting Esme to be upset. She is his mother after all.

"It's okay," Esme said as she came to hug me too. "I've always told you how I felt your connection with Edward was deeper than anything I have ever known and this just proves it."

"Thank you so much, Esme." I said, then asked, "Have you guys called Carlisle?"

They nodded. "He's ecstatic, Bella." Jasper said. "He thinks that with this, Edward might have a huge chance of recovering."

"That's so great." I breathed, wiping tears from my eyes. Edward slipped his arm to my waist and pulled me close. I looked up and smiled at him, his face comforting.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Alice asked, looking at Jasper and Rose as they went to the sofa to carry the sleeping kids.

I felt guilty having to drag around Renesmee and Jadis and for a second I thought about where we could possibly leave them so that they could just rest. I thought about Jacob and how he could have baby sat but he hasn't shown up or called. Then I thought about Charlie. I gasped.

Six pairs of eyes turned to me questioningly. "Dad." I said simply.

Rose came to my side, handing Emmett our daughter. "I already called him, Bells. Sue's sick so he might be in the hospital right now, too. I was going to tell you." She smiled apologetically.

"It's okay, Rose. Thanks." I sighed. I can't believe I didn't think about calling to update him about Edward. I shook my head. I've got so many yet so little on my mind.

I turned to Emmett and held out my arms to get Renesmee. I needed her to calm my nerves. It was starting to sink in that going to the hospital meant facing Aro, Dimitri, Marcus and, I shuddered, Victoria.

Emmett handed me Renesmee who raised her head drowsily when she was in my arms. She looked up. She smiled at Edward and held out one hand to Edward who was about two feet behind me, letting me go out first. "Come, daddy." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes then she buried her face in the crook of my neck and went back to sleep.

Edward, Renesmee and I rode with Rosalie and Emmett in Rose's red convertible. Esme went with Jasper, Alice and Jadis in Alice's Porsche. I could have driven my family in the hospital but we didn't have a car – technically the Vanquish was useable but that was Edward's special car. I missed the Volvo, it brought so many great memories, but its gone now. In the two months that I've taken care of Edward, the family has tried to get me to buy a new car but I told them I'd do it with Edward. But getting a new car is at the bottom of my priority list at the moment. Edward was the most important thing here.

With Renesmee buckled in, Edward and I sat on either side of her. Emmett drove with Rose sitting next to him.

"So, Bella," Emmett started, and I noticed his goofy grin on the rearview mirror. "How did Edward remember, again?"

"He was in the shower." I said. I glanced at Edward and he was looking straight at me, his face pensive. "Things just started coming back to him."

Emmett chuckled. "He was in the shower? By himself? I wonder what happened in that shower to make him remember…" he drifted off.

My eyes widened at what Emmett was suggesting. Rose apparently got the gist too because she smacked his arm.

"What?" Emmett asked innocently. "It's not like nothing's ever happened in that shower, eh, Bella?"

"Emmett!" I hissed and I could feel my cheeks burn with his comment and Edward's continued gaze.

Rose practically growled at the front seat, Emmett still chuckling. "Come on, Bells. I mean, my little brother must have had some great memories there if that was where he remembered you, right?"

"Emmett Cullen, you stop that right now, or I swear I will hurt you." Rose threatened.

Emmett still had his goofy grin, I still had my blush, but when Emmett turned to look at Rose he was immediately preoccupied with the road. "You can be so immature, sometimes." Rose muttered.

I saw Emmett tighten his fist on the wheel. "It's not like you'd have me any other way."

Rose's glare softened. "Of course not." She shook her head, smiling and Emmett was smiling too. "You're so lucky I love you."

"I know I am." Emmett said.

When we arrived at the hospital, Edward already had a room. Carlisle was waiting for us there. After telling him again what had happened that morning with Edward, Carlisle turned to Esme and me and said that Aro, Dimitri and Marcus would like to speak to us first before doing any tests.

My obvious hesitation to leave Edward, even when we'd still be in the same building, made Edward smile at me softly. "Things will be okay, Bella." He whispered. He was sitting on the bed, the rest of the family sitting on the sofa that was in the room. "I love you."

I smiled but I bit my lip. "I love you too." I turned to Rose and kissed Renesme's forehead since she was still sleeping.

Then Esme and I walked with Carlisle to his office where Aro and the others were waiting. I wasn't sure where Victoria was and I didn't bother to ask.

Carlisle told Aro what we had just told him and Aro looked very happy about it. "With what happened this morning, Bella, I personally think that Edward may just be able to recover fully." Aro said, almost brimming with optimism that it made me wonder if he was just trying to make me feel better.

Marcus, on the other hand, showed a somewhat opposite opinion from Aro's. "Aro, you're not sure yet. You can't say that. You haven't even done tests yet." It seemed like Marcus wanted to be anywhere but in the hospital.

"So why are we still sitting here?" I asked. Esme, who was sitting beside me, patted my hand. "Do the tests now so we can all go home."

Marcus rolled his eyes slightly and Aro's face erupted into a smile that didn't reach his eyes at all. "Well, this might take longer than just the day, Bella. We have a lot of tests to undergo. First of all, are going to try to find out the type of memory loss Edward is suffering."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, there are many kinds. Some of them have external factors," Aro explained.

"Head injury, stroke, family history, drug use…" Dimitri provided.

"Some are more psychological like depression ." Aro continued as though his and Dimitri's sentence were one.

I looked at him. "Obviously Edward has the first one, we were in a car accident, remember? And he doesn't do drugs, drink, yes a couple of beers here and there, but that can't be it. He's not depressed either."

"Yes, that's the obvious cause that we can see but there might be other factors to his memory loss and that's what we're going to try to find out." Aro continued.

I bit my lip and frowned. "Are you saying that his memory loss could not have been cause by the accident?"

"Yes," Dimitri nodded. "There is a chance of that, and we'll be trying to sift through possible causes so we can see how we will help him recover."

"He'll be going through physical examinations," Aro started.

"What kind?" I asked. I wanted to know every single thing that Edward was going to go through because of this. I want to do everything I can to make it easier for him.

"Well, the physical examination may include a neurological exam to check reflexes, sensory function, balance and other physiological aspects of the brain and nervous system." Dimitri said. "I'll be heading that."

"Then we'll test Edward's thinking, judgment, and recent and long-term memory. I'll be checking Edward's knowledge of general information — such as the name of the current president — as well as personal information and past events." Marcus said almost wryly but he continued. "This memory evaluation can help determine the extent of memory loss and provide insights about what kind of help Edward will need."

Aro nodded at his colleagues. "We'll also be doing diagnostic imaging test to look for damage or abnormalities in the brain. Blood tests to check for infection, nutritional deficiencies or other issues."

I stared at them and then at my hands. I felt an ache in my chest. Edward had to go through so much. I was a failure as a wife, I failed him.

"We'll need your consent on most of these tests, Bella and we'll approach you as we go along, okay?" Dimitri said kindly.

I just nodded. "What else could I do besides sign papers to condemn Edward to that torture?"

Esme's sad eyes turned to me. "Bella, it's not torture if it's a way to find out how to make Edward better."

I closed my eyes and thought about what she said and I nodded weakly. "You're right, Esme. You're right." Then, I looked at the three doctors before me. "When do you start?"

"Right now." Aro said, rising from his chair as we all followed him to Edward's room.

When we arrived, Renesmee and Jadis were already awake and were playing on Edward's bed. Renesmee looked up when we came in. "Momma!" I quickly closed the distance between us and scooped her up in my arms.

"Is everything okay, momma? Can we go home now?" she asked.

"Not yet, honey, we have to stay here so that we can find out how to make daddy better." I said.

Nessie nodded then frowned. "But daddy remembers me now. He's all better!" she smiled.

"He still can't remember auntie Rose, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper and grandma and grandpa, we don't want that, do we? We want him to remember everyone."

"Yeah, I'd like that." She thought for a while.

We all smiled at her as I put her back on the bed and I sat next to Edward, Aro walking towards us.

"Edward." He extended his hand as Edward took it firmly. "It would have been very great to meet you again if the circumstances that led to our meeting were different. But I'm glad to see that you're okay."

"Thank you." He said, taking my hand and smiling.

He was trying to calm me, and it worked. His smile made my tense body relax and it was so comforting to know what he was doing. Part of me feels that in a way it was so wrong because, I should be the one telling him that things will be okay – that I will be with him every step of the way, that I will never leave him, that I will never break my promise ever again. Yet here he was, with his smile and his touch, he was telling me that things will be okay.

**TWO MONTHS AGO**

_I knew it was morning when I felt Edward's soft kisses on my face. I smiled and sighed. "Good Mornin'" I mumbled._

"_Definitely." He murmured, still kissing me. "Time to wake up, Love." He said._

_I opened my eyes and pretended to pout. "Can't we stay longer? Maybe we can make the morning even better?"_

_Edward laughed his melodious laugh that made me kiss him again. "I would love to, but it's a special day today."_

_I frowned at him. I pulled myself up and leaned on my elbow as I faced him on my side. "What do you mean?"_

_He laughed again, shaking his head, lazily drawing circles on my arm leaving a burning sensation my skin. "Only _you_ would forget your birthday, Bella."_

_My face fell. "I didn't forget." I told him honestly. "I just didn't want to remember. I thought maybe there was another reason for celebration today and we could just let this day pass…" I drifted off hopefully._

"_Nope." Edward made the "p" pop. "This is a special day, Bella, and we will celebrate."_

_I rolled on to my back and then turned my head to look at him. "Do we have to?"_

"_Unfortunately, yes." He said in mock disappointment, his eyes twinkling and a smile playing on the corners of his lips._

"_You're making fun of me." I accused, crossing my arms across my chest. I knew I was acting like a kid but, I was ready to lay out all my cards – whatever it took to get out of any form of celebration for the day. I think I might be having a midlife crisis but that can't be it. _

_Then I remembered that my last birthday consisted of half the day shopping with Alice, a quarter in Alice's bathroom with Rose and the night with Edward. Yes, the torture was worth it in the end but I just wanted to be with Edward and Nessie the whole day. _

_The first birthday I had when Edward and I were married was probably the worst. I came home from the store buying some ingredients for our family dinner at Carlisle and Esme's. I was very relieved that day when they told me it would just be the family._

_I walked out of my car carrying the bag of groceries, it was still pretty early but I was out all day doing errands what with my insistence to help out. Just because it was my birthday, didn't mean I should just sit back and let them prepare without my help. I felt accomplished as I walked up the steps._

_But all the thoughts of relief and accomplishment flew out the window when I opened the door and faced what looked like the whole population of Forks and La Push standing in the Cullen living room shouting, "SURPRISE!"_

_I was so shocked that I dropped the bag of groceries and the next thing I knew everything was black. I heard muffled voices and a throaty laugh from a familiar voice, "Trust Bella to pass out on her birthday party."_

"_Shut up, Jacob." I mumbled and I heard Edward sigh._

"_Love, wake up. Everyone's here, look." I realized I was in Edward's arms so I buried my face in his shoulders._

_I knew I was as red as a tomato when I said, "No, I want to go home."_

_I heard a collective laugh from everyone. Edward rubbed my back. "Bella, everyone's here to celebrate with you. It's your first birthday as Isabella Cullen."_

_I looked up at him my name sounding so magical through his lips. I groaned. "Do I have to?"_

_Alice was next to Edward then. "Yes, you have to. Now stand up Bella, your guests are waiting."_

_Edward helped me up and I glared at Alice. "They aren't my guests, I didn't even know I had a party! I thought we were having a family dinner, I went out all day to—" I felt a chunk of the puzzle fall into place._

_Alice grinned._

"_Did you just do that to keep me out of the house?" My eyebrows narrowed._

"_Yup!" Alice said. "Oh come on, Bella. Just relax once in a while. Everybody likes parties."_

"_I don't!" I insisted. I looked at Edward. "And you let her!"_

_Edward shrugged and kissed my forehead. "This is Alice we're talking about, love."_

"_I hate surprises." I mumbled pathetically, leaning into Edward's chest._

_Edward rubbed my back again. "Just enjoy this one, please?" He looked into my eyes, his own pair smoldering and for a moment I forgot whatever it was that bothered me. "I can't deny that I'm excited about this particular birthday."_

_All I could do was nod and I heard Alice squeal then move away from our side. I was still lost in Edward's emerald eyes when he leaned in and kissed me._

"_Get a room." Emmett cried._

_After the kiss Edward looked up at his brother, "We have one," which made everyone in the living room chuckle. "And we plan on using it." He whispered into my ear making my hairs stand on end. I felt my knees give in but he held me up, laughing._

"_Let's go."_

_I hesitantly followed him to the middle of the room where Alice had prepared dinner buffet style._

_I was pulled out of my thoughts when our bedroom door opened, Renesmee standing there in her pink pajamas, rubbing her eyes with one hand the other hand dragging her spongebob plush toy._

_When she looked up and saw that we were awake her face brightened. "Happy Birthday, momma!" She ran up the bed and gave me a hug, showering my face with kisses. "I love you!" she said._

_I giggled and started to kiss her face as well. I managed to sneak my fingers to her sides and she started squealing. "That tickles!" I was laughing as Renesmee tried to cover her sides. "Daddy! Help!" she squealed._

_I loved hearing Renesmee's laughter. They always reminded me of a peal of bells._

"_Okay, Nessie." Edward laughed, sitting up. He put his hands on my side and held it there._

_I stopped my attack on Nessie and looked at Edward. "Oh no you don't!"_

_Nessie jumped off the bed, still giggling and stood behind Edward's leg that was now off the bed, peeking at me with one eye. "Yes daddy, go!" Nessie squealed._

_I shook my head. "No, Edward, nooo!" Then I was the one on my back on the bed. Edward was kneeling on my side tickling all the places he knew made me weak. Nessie climbed on the bed and sat on my stomach doing what her dad was doing, too._

_I couldn't even say anything as my two favorite people in the world attacked me. "Can't. Breathe!" I managed to gasp and Edward stopped. I was holding on to my stomach that was starting to ache from all the laugher._

_I kneeled on the bed and pretended to look scary, my hands reaching out to Nessie who was holding on to Edward's neck, laughing along with Edward. "I'm gonna get you!" I growled._

"_Daddy, run!" Nessie cried._

_Edward and I stared at each other, me with a silly angry face, Edward with a smirk, holding on to Nessie and just when I pounced on them, Edward jumped out of the way, carrying Nessie with him who was still squealing with delight._

_Edward stood a few feet from the doorway while I stood beside the bed. "I'm going to catch you." I said in a sing song voice making Nessie laugh but hide her face in Edward's neck._

"_Come get us." Edward said in an equally playful tone. "You're never going to catch us."_

"_She'll catch us, daddy, run!" Nessie said, wriggling in Edward's arms to make him move._

_In a second I moved forward to grab Edward just as he ran out the door and into the hallway. Then, in a way that only someone with my coordination could, my foot got caught on the blanket that was on the side of the bed making me trip and hit my toe on one of the foot of the bed._

_I could hear Edward and Nessie's laughter just by the hallway but then I cried out in pain. "Owww!" I held my foot and started jumping in place; my toe throbbing like it was the end of its life._

_Edward ran back into the room, Renesmee still in his arms. He put Nessie down and they both walked to me as I sat down on the bed still holding my foot._

"_What happened?" Edward and Nessie asked at the same time._

"_Stubbed my toe." I explained through gritted teeth._

_Edward and Nessie leaned in to look at my toe. "Are you okay?" Nessie asked._

_I didn't answer and that made the two of them look up at me and I now had a grin all over my face._

"_Oh no!!!" Nessie yelled, jumping in place as Edward grabbed her and I started to race them out the bedroom all around our house._

_We spent the rest of the morning playing and I was starting to get hopeful that Edward had forgotten all about my birthday._

_So I was a bit disappointed when Edward asked us all to get dressed after having pancakes for breakfast as Edward explained, "We're going to grandma's!"_

_I thought we would just spend the rest of the day with the family but, as usual, I thought wrong. It turned out that Edward was just going to drop Nessie off at Carlisle and Esme's for a few hours._

"_I just have a surprise for you." He told me as I said goodbye to our daughter. "We'll be right back, Nessie, I promise."_

_Nessie pouted. "Why can't I see the surprise too?"_

"_Because it's for mommy. We'll show it to you after mommy sees it okay? We'll come back for you and we'll take you there." Edward said._

"_Okay." Nessie shrugged and waved goodbye._

_I didn't really see the point in having to make two trips to wherever he was taking me and I told him what I thought but he just took my hand and looked into my eyes. "Humor me, love, please." His eyes were pleading as he looked at me in a way that whatever it was he asked me to do I would have just said yes to._

"_You're cheating!" I said._

_He chuckled. "What are you talking about?" He asked innocently._

"_You're dazzling me, and you know it."_

_He laughed again, throwing his head back. "I'm not, Bella."_

"_Fine." I pretended to roll my eyes. "I don't need to inflate your ego. I know that you know what you're doing."_

_Edward kissed the back of my hand. "So, you're going to enjoy this?"_

"_It's not like I have a choice." I said but smiled._

"_You always do, Bella."_

_I sighed, defeated. "Yeah, I guess so."_

_We continued to talk and laugh as Edward recalled all my past birthdays when I either acted like a five-year-old, fainted, grumbled the whole time or blushed at all the attention but ended up having a great day._

"_Now, why, after all those years of experience do you still dread your birthday?" He asked amusedly. _

"_I don't know. I just don't want to make such a big deal out of it, and you of all people should know that." I said, poking his shoulder._

_He laughed. "I do. But I want to spoil you and what better excuse than your birthday? I can't spend anything on you during normal days even when you know I'd love to but on your birthdays, you can't say no. It's my privilege as your husband to spoil you on your birthday." He said in a final tone._

_I stared at him the whole time and then I shook my head. Then, without warning, I heard a screech and a loud honk from the car in front of us._

_I looked at the road and Edward did too. At that instant I saw one of the most horrifying things I have ever seen in my whole life. A woman, probably middle-aged, I didn't know for sure, flew past us. She flew past us! She flew out of the back of her car. She was obviously driving since the moment her body passed us, her car swerved uncontrollably on the road. There was no doubt in my mind that she was dead. A scream escaped my lips and Edward took my hand and looked at me._

_"Edward, watch out!" I screamed at the top of my lungs again as I tried to grab the steering wheel from him just as thick steel pipes flew towards our Volvo. In an instant Edward twisted the steering wheel as far as it would go, he took my hand and his eyes locked into mine. "I love you forever." his eyes screamed urgently as one of the thick pipes flew in through our windshield and then everything was blank._

**_ooooo_**

It wasn't until I woke up three days after the accident that I found out what happened. While we were driving a slight uphill, the pipes from the truck that carried it slid off the back of the truck. The car in front of us carried a middle-aged woman and her son. Both died. The woman was pushed out of her car by one of the pipes. More, smaller, pipes flew towards our Volvo. It was a miracle that Edward managed to avoid the pipes. It hit us, it broke the Volvo, it hit Edward in the head, I broke some ribs, and other bones but we were alive.

We were the only survivors. Five cars. We were the second car. We were the only ones who survived. We weren't unscathed but we survived.

I remembered the day Carlisle told me that when Edward woke up there was a possibility that he wouldn't remember anything. I felt numb at first but then the pain was unbearable. But as I lay next to Edward, as I stared at his face willing for him to open his eyes, as I looked at him wondering what he dreamed of and whether he dreamed of me, as I waited, as I thought about everything that had happened, I realized something. I realized that I was more thankful than anything that despite the freak accident we had both survived. Edward was still here, he was still alive. I didn't, I couldn't imagine what life would be like for either of us if only one of us survived – worse, if none of us did. What would happen to Nessie? I had no strength, no real reason to find our misfortune something to be mad at. I still had Edward and Nessie still had us. I had more than enough reason to be thankful for this life.

* * *

**a/n:**

**Okay, my turn. Before anything else, I'd like to say that the medical discussion up there between the doctors and Bella is not mine, I got it from a website and I only tweaked what I got from that website (link in profile)  
**

**Now that that's over with… I know this is only my 3rd update for this month and I'm really sorry. So many things came up, especially on the personal side of stuff so I hope you guys understand.**

**Still, no matter how late it is, I'm going to greet everyone a MERRY, MERRY CHRISTMAS. My Christmas wasn't so bad considering this is my first Christmas out of my home country. What made it suck was the news that the Philippines is going to make a Pinoy version of Twilight and will be calling it Takipsilim. Although I, myself, am a Filipino, I cannot help but be outraged by the news. Maybe this is a stint from ABS-CBN to show pinoy talent and my mind is open in that sense but as a Twilighter, I feel disrespected to say the least. I can't explain enough how much I wish that the online petition can actually DO something to stop them (but I doubt it) so the only thing I can think of for the Pinoy Twilight fans in the Philippines is for you guys to NOT watch Takipsilim (especially that it's going to be a series! Gah!) [still not sure if the news is a hoax or not]  
**

**Anyway, I don't know when I can update again since the computer will be moved from my room to another part of the house but I promise I'm not done with this fan fiction yet. But I do hope you guys don't give up on me despite the irregularity of updates. Forgive me!**

**A couple more days left for 2008, though. ADVANCE HAPPY NEW YEAR to everyone! Thank you so much for sticking with me and my first baby (my first fan fic). Thank you for your constructive and encouraging comments. It means EVERYTHING to a noob like me. God bless! Have a good one!**

**Always, Z**

**P.S.  
Does anyone want to take a guess as to what Edward's surprise was for Bella? I already have an idea where and what it is but your input would be good. :] I might just change my mind and put in your suggestions. You can comment and send a PM if you want. :]**

Tell me what you guys thought of the flashback especially the tickle fight because I had fun writing that. Just keep your comments coming guys! Thanks again!

Cheers!


	14. AN

**Sorry. I know you want to clobber me with a stick right now but I need to do this. sort of. :]**

**First of all, I posted a one-shot called The Only One and it would mean a lot if you went and read and reviewed it. That would be awesome. :]**

**Second of all, I know I haven't updated for soooo long I can't even remember when I last updated but I've been SO uninspired for so long that I can't sit down and continue typing. I'm not giving up on the stories though -- I'm working on two: NEVER TOO LATE and another one called ONE HECK OF A HOLIDAY. It would mean SO much to me if you guys sent in any suggestions you have on how either story should go. I already have a rough plot but it could still change... *ehem, ehem***

**So, yeah. If you guys could go and check any of my fan fics and the one shot.. if you reviewed and sent in suggestions... not only will it make my day but it just might be the push i need to go ahead and just publish another chapter or a handful more already!**

**Sorry for this. I PROMISE i'll update as SOON AS I CAN. like, maybe this weekend. :]**

**i hope you guys wont get tired of me. **

**bazillion hugs, Zia!  
**


End file.
